Outcast
by NightFuryGetDown14
Summary: Hiccup is an Outcast, he hasn't got any friends, he hate his life, the world, his family... Since the death of his mother he's alone. He only find peace while cutting himself, he thinks that he controle it, but... does he? Only one certain blond will be able to help him. Modern AU. Hiccup/Astrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi:) This is my first story hope you like it.**

**I don't own nothing... sadly:(**

OUTCAST

CHAPTER 1

The story I'm going to tell you, is not an adventure story, not a beautiful love a story, neither a funny one. It just my story, if you want to listen perfect, if you don't please go away. But I recomend you to listen it, because if you are here it's for a reason.

I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, great name... but believe me if I say that in Berk, my city, there were worse names.

When the story I'm going to tell you took place, I was a tall, skinny, sarcastic and hopeless 16 years old teenager. I lived on Berk, it's 12 days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Well, maybe it's a pesimistic view of the city, but I saw it this way.

I lived with my father and 2 little brothers, all of them hate me, cool I know. I was sure that if I passed away they would have throw a party.

I didn't have any friends, the nearest thing I had was my dog Toothless. My mother was the only one that ever loved me, she used to say that I was the clevearest boy in the world, that my drawings of dragons were amazing and my little inventions were useful.

She passed away when I was nine and my brothers were 2 and 5, she died of a heart attack. Suddenly my father started ignoring me, and later he started hating me, when my brothers grew up, they started hating me too. Why? I didn't have absolutely idea.

Well, as you can see my life was a completly disaster. I was tired of this world, in the high school all hated me, except the principal, Gobber, my father's best friend. Maybe all is a bit exagerete, some students just ignored me. The ones that hate me were Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut... and the ones that ignored me were Fishlegs, Astrid and some other students. I had a huge crush on Astrid since... ever, like most of the guys at the high school, she was single but I knew I didn't have any possibilities with her. I was sure she rather prefer go out with a rat than going out with me, like most girls in the high school.

Every day before I woke up, I tried to find something that could motivate me for waking up, but nothing came to my mind, live was like a sickness for me, it killed me slowly. For that reason I started cutting myself, now a days I'm ashamed of it.

I just cutted myself a little, not do deep, when I saw the blood on my skin I thought that it was what I deserved. I just wanted to feel free, and cutting myself I felt excatly that.

And what else could I do? I thought that I was going to be an outcast for the rest of my life. Or at least in that moment I thought that, I just wanted to justificate myself for what I was doing to my own wrists.

**Hello guys! This is my first story and I'm only going to update it if you review saying that you like the story. I don't want to write it if anyone likes it okay?**

**And English is not my language so forgive me the grammar mistakes I try to do it the best way I can :)**

**So if you like review and I'll post the next chapter on wednesday:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your reviews, wolflink207 midnight999709 and the Guests, for the spanish guest muchisimas gracias. You're amazing, for that reason I have decided to post the next chapter today:)**

CHAPTER 2:

Well, now that you know me I'm going to tell you my story. Let's start with the begining:

It's7 o'clock in the morning, I wake up and take a shower, as usual. I put on a pair of trousers, a plain T-shirt and my black converse, normal outcast clothes.

I go downstairs and I see my father, Stoick, he's the mayor of berk. If you are now wondering if that makes me more popular, I'll tell you NO. He's making my brothers breakfast, for me there's nothing (as usual) , no meals for me. Sometimes I make it, only when I'm alone, the rest of the days I go to a cafe near home. Since my mom passed away all the things have been like this. No meals for Hiccup, no clothes for Hiccup, nothing for Hiccup. I live with the money my mum gave to me before she die (which it's a lot) but I don't spend so much, only the necessary.

I pick my backpack and my wallet and go outside. My dog Toothless greets me and tries to lick my face, he always does it. He's my only friend, I tell him all, I know he doesn't understand me but I've got this extrange feeling in my chest that makes me think that he does and he cares for me (weird I know). Well... maybe I'm crazy and he hates me too, honestly it wouldn't surprised me. Maybe he acts like he cares because he knows that I know where's his food. I really don't know, maybe it isn't so complicated, after all, he's only a dog.

I pet him on the head and start walking to the cafe, when I arrive I order a coffe and a muffin, I eat it while looking at the window, watching the people in the street, and in that moment I see her, her golden hair sparks with the sun. She's walking, heading to the High School, I haven't seen her in three months, when the summer arrives at Berk, all the people go away, even my family, but I'm not included in my family pack, so I've been the whole summer at home playing with Toothless, amazing, I know.

She's as beautiful as I remember her, or even beautifuler, if it's even possible. I hide behind my chair, I know that if she saw me she wouldn't wave at me or even talk to me, I hide because if I do this, I imagine thatshe hadn't see me and for that reason she haven't say me nothing. Honestly, why am I so stupid?

If the losers and outcasts made a kingdom, I would be his king. Now that I think it... it will be cool, because as the king, I'll be the coolest... Sometimes I understand why I have no friends, I'm extremly weird. I look at my watch and see that it's time to leave and go to the high school. I pay the bill, and start heading to Berk's High School, my personal hell. I'm overjoyed ( obviously sarcasm ).

Everybody is talking with their friends, telling each other about their wonderfuls summers, and I'm here, near my friend, the corner, trying to hide from the bullys, 3 months without mocking and pushing me aren't healthy for them, I care about their health, but mine is my priority. Now I only want to go to the bathroom, put out my razor and cut myself, only a bit nothing to worry about, and later I'll be able to smile to the teachers when they ask us about the summer. Tipical thing that we, the outcast,do, well I think... I really don't know any other outcast, is the point of being one, you don't have friends.

I go to the bathroom, put out my razor and I cut myself only a bit, well, I think it's a bit, honestly betwen you and me, I think I'm losing control over this. Wen it started I only do it when I was extremly depressed, now I do it when something upset or annoy me, and other times without a reason, I mean, a reason apart the fact that my life sucks, I'm alone and blah blah...

Now I'm heading to my first class which is, let my look at my schedule... Maths! I like maths, well I like most of the classes, except P.E. I'm the typical bookworm-freak. I enter in the class and sit in the table at the corner, near the window, as always, typical outcast place.

The teacher comes and start reading our names aloud.

We have Snotlout, my personal bully (such a beautiful relation), his friends Tuffnut, Dagur, (they are my bullies too, but our realation isn't as special as Snotlout and me) and Fishlegs, he's the better of the four, I really don't understand why he hang out with them, maybe because they are popular... And they are all big, tall, and strong, just like me (sarcasm, I'm more like a talking fishbone)

We have the girls, like Ruffnut, Tuffnut sister, and Heather, they are extremly superficial, they only worry about boys, make up, clothes... They're always behind the boys, like if they don't have personality, little spoiled prats, I hate this kind of people.

And last but no less important there's Astrid, I know that she's a girl too, I'm not blind, but she's different, I don't know how to explain it, she's surronded by a misterious aura. I like her because she built a brick wall around herself, that nobody can penetrate, but I want to know what's inside the wall. She's my platonic love, I say platonic because she will never be near me. She's the most popular girl in the school, captain of the volley team, have the most amazing eyes I've never seen,(they are a sea-blue) and her hair has the same color of the gold, most wanted girl by the boys and she have perfect grades too, she's the complete pack, I'm just the oposite . With the time I have asimilated it, and I have the hope that maybe in the future we could be together. In the meantime I draw her, you now usual outcast stuff.

**As you can see this chapter is longer, the Hiccup/Astrid relation will start in the next chapters, I want them to became friends before anything else, I don't like the "they look into each other eyes, and they fall in love" thing in the first chapter. I know this chapter is a bit boring but I think that is important to present the character and his feelings before the "action" starts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thaks for all of your reviews, so here is chaprter three, hope you like it :)**

CHAPTER 3

If you don't remember where I left my story, I was in maths class, day-dreaming about Astrid. Okay let's continue with this.

My next class is P.E. is the worst class for me, because the bullies can push me, throw me balls... and say that it was an occupational hazard of the sport or game. Is my personal hell, inside my personal hell (the high school), It's... like the Tartarus for me. (Cool I know). I put my sports clothes on and enter the class, I'm going to skip this part, let's say that we play dodge ball and that maybe I won't be able to have kids in the future (and not because I don't find a girlfriend or a wife)

In the evenings, after school, since my mum passed away, I like to take Toothless for a walk, we go to a forest behind the high school. We both love to walk here, it's relaxing. Nobody come here so we're alone. He likes to catch butterflies and flys, and I like to... visit my razor (again). Hey! Don't blame me, my life sucks, I only need someone to talk to, a friend... But I'm alone, I'm an outcast. I know it, my family know it, the city know it... Everybody know it except my mother, she doesn't know it, and I'm glad. I miss my mom, she understood me, She was the only one in this bloody world to ever understand my bloody mind!

3 mont later...

Okay guys, I'm going to resume my last three months in only a few words: razor, bullies, razor, Toothless, razor, daydream of Astrid and again... razor.

Christmas break have start, now you're all "oh cool, fantastic, perfect" but for me is more like "a couple of weeks alone in my house, without presents, family, hugs..." My father and my brothers, Barf and Belch, are going to the Bahamas, you know a family trip, without me of course.

Today is Christmas Eve, I'm alone, I've order a pizza and shared it with Toothless (he loves pizza, especially when it has peperonni) After eating it, I took Toothless for a walk, we go to our forest, and while he played with the snow, I cry, these holydays, I especially miss my mum, she loved Christmas, she used to say that it was the most wonderful time of the year, I used to agree with her, but know, the colours, smells, lights... remember me of her, and it hurts. I put out my sketch book and draw the forest, this little book is like my diary, I draw all I see, like and think, there's a lot of pictures of Toothless, the forest, the streets, and Astrid. After drawing, I put out my razor and cut myself while crying. A drop of my blood fell to the snow. I stand out called Toothless and head home. I didn't realize that a certain someone was watching me...

Next day I returned to my usual spot in the forest, I sat in a rock and looked at Toothless while he plays with the snow, I was relaxed until I hear a noise, more specific, a voice, "nice dog, what's his name?" I was shocked, I could recognize that voice..."As...Astrid,... H...Hi...Wh-what are you... do...doing here, I've...never seen yo...you in this fo-rest" Argg, why I have to be so pathetic in front of her. "I don't usually come here, it's a nice place, it's...quiet" okay hold on, is Astrid Hofferson having a conversation with me? Am I dead? Concentrate Hiccup, she's talking to you "yes... I like ummmm...quiet places, they are... quiet" mentally face palm, really they're quiet? "Yes... I came here yesterday too" keep talking Hiccup, it's your chance "So... you forgot something or..." "No, but maybe you forgot something..." wait, how does she know that I was here yesterday "How do you that I was here yesterday, and I'm sure I don't forgot anything" "I saw you. Really? Don't you forgot... a little of blood maybe?" Oh no no no no no no no no no NO! It's my secret nobody can know it, dah dah dah I'm dead... what shoud I do, run away? No she's faster...change the subject, it may work "Toothless" the dog look at me "Excuse me? Toothless?" "Yes, you asked me the dog's name, Toothless" yes! I'm a genius "Oh! That... but Hiccup, don't change the subject" shit... she's clever too... WAIT! Have she just say my name, oh my god she knows my name, act cool Hiccup say something clever "I don't know what are you talking about" seriously Hiccup? I knew that I could only do one thing, so I called Toothless and started to ran. I look behind me and I saw Astrid shouting my name. The last thing I hear before tripping with a rock was "HICUUUUUUUP".

I wake up in the middles of the forest, I think that I was unconscionus for a couple of minutes, I hear someone saying my name, Astrid, for once in my live I would like not to hear her voice... I sat on the snow, the cold don't bother me, I had more important things to worry of. For example, the fact that my long time crush, is in front of me, and know my secret, now run isn't an option, why always bad things happened to me? Do the gods like to punished me for breathing or something like that? This is exactly why I cut myself...

"I'm waiting for an answer Hiccup" why don't she go away with her idiots friends to do popular people stuff, or only go away? "You don't understand, so please Astrid, go away and act like if it haven't happened okay?" Believe me if I say that is not easy to say this to your crush... "No Hiccup, this is serious, I can't pretend I don't know it, I know that we aren't friends, but I can't let you cut yourself!" "Listen Astrid, I'M FINE OKAY? Leave me alone, I've been all my bloody live alone, I'm used to it, so now go away and continue with your life like this never happen, bye, Merry Christmas Astrid." I start heading home, without looking back, but I hear it, it was only a whisper "Merry Chritsmas Hiccup". Last time one person say that to me, I was 10, she was my mother. I started to cry, but with a smile on my face, I feel horrible but good at the same time, weird.

She didn't knew it, but thanks of my little "conversation" with her, that night, I didn't cut myself.

I didn't return to my usual spot at the forest for one week, but today it was my last day without my family at home, and I went there, I was depressed, my family makes me feel that way. While heading to the forest with Toothless, I count the times that I had cut myself this week, only 7, believe it or not, it's a good thing. I arrive, and sat on my usual spot, 5 minutes later, she appeared, I curse in the name of all the gods I know (which are a lot, I like mithology, so I was around one minute cursing) she was there, just standing and looking at me, I feel exposed, my mother used to say that I was like an open book. We were like this for a couple of minutes, I saw here looking at my hands, looking for a razor, she relaxed a little when she didn't find one. I decided to broke the silence,"Hi" wow Hiccup, amazing form of starting a conversation..."Hi Hiccup" what I'm suposed to say now? I'm not very fond of the social comunication thing..."Why have you come? I tell you I was fine","Look Hiccup, I'm not an idiot okay? You're not fine, not even close, I knew it, everybody knew it, but I didn't know you were so bad" why does she act like she even cares? "Astrid, please leave alone, I'll be fine, you haven't got to act like you care, if you go, I'm not going to blame you or sonething like that"I WANT TO BE ALONE! Why can't see realize it " Hiccup, I don't act like I care, I CARE, we now each other since... ever!" "COULDN'T YOU COME WHEN MY MOTHER DIED, OR WHEN THE OTHERS TEENS BULLIED ME, OR WHEN MY FATHER AND BROTHERS LEAVE ME BEHIND, WHEN I WAS ALONE, WHERE WERE YOU? HOW YOU DARE COME NOW AND SAY THAT YOU CARE! YOU DON'T CARE, NOBODY CARE FOR ME, I'M HICCUP THE USELESS, EVERYBODY HATE WHY? I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKIN IDEA!" And I couldn't control it anymore, I started to cry, in front of my crush, the one that I just shout to, I'm sure that now she hate me GREAT HICCUP, GREAT!. I heard steps, and she sat next to me, and she did something that nobody in 7 years have done to me, she hugged me, a simply hug, that make me feel for once in my life...good, I was an outcast, but for once in my life, I was a happy outcast, and it felt amazing.

**Hi(again) well, as you can see the Hiccup/Astrid thing has started, in the next chapters I'm going to develop their friendship. Review if you like it, if this chapter has a few reviews, I post next chapter on Friday, see you soon guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... here's chapter four, hope you like it, and thakns to all of your reviews, you're amazing guys:)**

CHAPTER 4

When Christmas break finished, I started my normal routineagain, go to high school, study, play with Toothless, the razor, meals at the cafe... the usual. Only one thing change, I had a new iphone, I bought it as a christmas present, (Okay, I'm kidding, I bought a new iphone but it wasn't the big new change) The new thing was that I wasn't alone anymore in my trips to the forest, and I'm not refering to Toothless, I'm talking about the one and only Astrid Hofferson.

It was... a "friendship" relationship but not a normal one, we didn't talk in the high school corridors, or do school projects together, we didn't look at each other in the high school, we were only together in the forest, we found a new place, hide behind some trees, It was "our secret place" it had a lake and a cove, we call it The Cove (original, I know) we didn't talk to much there, we sat and looked at Toothless while he played. Every time we met she punched me in the arm, and said "You're an idiot", but I know she said it in a good way. I drew in my sketch-book and she read, she was like a policewoman, she was only there to control that I didn't cut myself. Sometimes we made our homework, I helped her with Sciences and she helped me with English. It's a relationship, that in Biology is called Mutualism, two members of different species (Astrid a popular girl, and I an outcast) help each other. Sometimes we talked about trivials things, she told me about her favourites bands, which are The Beatles, The Killers, Fine Young Cannibals and Dexys Midnight Runners. Her favourites books are Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books since the day she told me that I listened every day to that groups, and read the books, that way, we could talk about it, and I felt more close to her. I did my best to penetrate that "brick wall" and see what is inside.

When the "meetings" started , we always went there on mondays, wednesdays, fridays and sundays. From 7 to 9. We didn't agree in this, it happened... or something like that. When it started, I start cutting myself less and less, it was my record, I didn't tell Astrid, but I think she knew it.

This friendship, started becoming more conventional, we send messages each other, and talked by the phone a few times, short chats, but it was a good thing.

She recomend me good songs and groups, thanks to her, my musical taste nowadays it's much better, I started listening more often to The Beatles, The Killers, Dexy's midnight runners, The Jam,Fine Young Cannibals, The Smiths... she showed me a new musical world. Thanks to me she became, interested in art, I showed here photos of the most important sculptures and I lend her my copies of the most famous books, she especially likes Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and showed the most famous movies.

Now we are on May, when we go to the cove, the temperature is much better, and we can lay on the grass, it's relaxing. Right now, I'm heading there, with Toothless at my side, when I arrive I see her, she's laying on the grass, I sit next to her, as usual she punched me and say "You're an idiot", inmediatly, she put up my sleeves, to see the scars, there are only a few new ones, the others are fading away, she looks at me with disaproving eyes, but she smiles. "Sorry" I don't now why apologize, but I always do it.

"The scars are better, I know it's hard Hiccup"

"Yeah... How are you?" It's curious how things change, if someone woulf say me 5 months ago, that I will have normal conversations with Astrid, I'm sure I would have laugh at him.

"Tired, we're practising so hard for the volley competition"

"Don't worry, you're going to win, you're the Great Astrid Hofferson, aren't you?" She laugh

"Yes... I suppose"

"Supositions are for the idiots, like Snotlout, you have to comfirm it"

"Okay, I'm the amazing, beautiful, clever and cool Great Astrid Hofferson" I start laughing

"Hey...I'm sure I only say Great"

"But you were thinking the rest" I blush, because I was thinking the rest, but I now she say it to mock me, so I hide my face.

"Sure... How are your tests going?"

"Perfect, thanks to you, teacher Hiccup, I've got an A in Biology and Pysics"

"Cool, but I don't really see me as a teacher, people would't respect me"

"And we don't want all of your females students to fall for you, don't we? With your charming personality..."

"Ha ha ha, so funny, I think that passing so much time with me it's affecting your sense of humor"

"Oh no, I've been infected by the Hiccup-Humor please kill me I can't stand this anymore" we both laugh at this.

"You know, the cool, clever and amazing Hiccup-Humor suits you" I really meant it, it's nice to have someone who understand your sense of humor, and I think that the Hiccup-Humor makes her sexier, obviouly I'm not going to tell her that, I might have suicides tendences, but been murder by Astrid is not in my To do list. Sometimes she's like a viking, it's scaring.

"Yeah... but everytime I jock with my friends they don't catch it"

"Maybe is because your friends are dumber than a rock, than a stupid rock...They are not the brightest lights, it's obvious"

"I know, but they can be fine"

"Yeah, they are too considereted, they don't bully me after lunch"

"Well is a start Hiccup, that way you don't throw up your lunch" I rolled my eyes, and suddenly she punchs me.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That's for rolling your eyes while I'm talking to you… idiot" I stand up while looking at my watch, time to go back home.

"Okay... bye Astrid, come on buddy we're going" He appearred behind some bushes with a grin in his face, I start walking, when two arms hug me tightly

"And what is this for?"

"That's for everything else"

I smile at her and keep walking, seconds later, I hear her voice saying

"Promise me you'll be strong Hiccup"

I know what she were talking about, I looked at my wrists and whisper, "I promise..."

When I got home, my father and brothers were watching T.V."Hi" I said, they obviously heard me, but they ignored me. That night I broke Astrid promise, again... I pick my iphone and sent her a message -_sorry- _was all it say, the thing that I don't know what was the fact that... that night I wasn't the one who cried.

Next day, when I was in the corridors of the high school, an unexpected event happened, Astrid followed me, and when nobody was watching us, she punched me.

"That's for breaking my promise" and I smiled, I know it wasn't something to smile at, but I was thinking on another thing, she cares, the Great Astrid Hofferson cares for the Outcast Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and that was absolutely AMAZING.

It all began when I started cutting myself, and in that moment I was sure that I was, little by little, starting cutting Astrid's brick wall.

Since she punched me at the high school, things changed, when were in class, we sometimes look at each other, and sent each other notes. In P.E. when we had to do exercises with pairs, she did the "I'll pair with the Useless" little perfomance, all the class sent her pity glances, thinking that se did that to save the others to be paired with me, but she really wanted to be with me..

It felt amazing, to have someone to talk to, ask for advice, laugh, share opinions of books or films... To sum up, to have a friend, it was a new thing for me, she was my first-best friend.

Now, I'm heading to the cove, we are going to watch Psyco, Astrid haven't seen the film, it's my favourite movie, so I'm excited to know what she things about it.

"Hi Astrid, I've bring the movie"

"Hi idiot, and I've bring the popcorn, but promise me it isn't scary"

"Only some scenes, I'll warn you when they come okay?" I obviouly not going to warn her, she think's I'am an idiot or what? (don't answer that question) I want to see her reaction when the famous "shower scene" comes.

"This is going to be funny..." I whiper

"What?"

"Nothing, come here let's start the movie" I turn on the laptop, and the movie start.

Since we watch Pysco, two weeks ago, Astrid punchs me as hard as she can, I think that she's afraid to go to the shower now...

Things lately have become worse home, normally, my family ignored me, but now the notice me but not in good way.

Now I've to cook all the meals for them, only for them, I have to do all the household chorus, it's exhausting, I don't now why all this have start, it's like 7 years ago, firts they ignored me, later hated me, i'm afraid of what can be the next.

I was in the foresg, waiting to Astrid, when I start thinking how things begin, one day, when I came back from the forest, my father started shouting at me saying "YOU THINK YOU CAN LIVE IN THIS HOUSE FOR FREE? I'LL TELL YOU, NO. FROM NOW UNTIL YOU GO AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE, YOU'RE GOING TO DO ALL THE CHORUS, INCLUDING COOKING THE MEALS" I was shocked, now I have less time to study and go to the forest, and in my little breaks, I've got more time to...

"Hey Hiccup"

"Astrid, how long have you been here?"

"For five minutes , you were day dreaming or something, what's in your little sturdy head of yours Hicc?"

"Nothing... just thinking of the "argument" with my father last week"

"Oh! Talking about that, let my see your wrists"

"It's not neccessary, Astrid, they're better" I don't want to show them to her, i'm embarrased, but she's sturdy, she put up my sleeve so fast that I can't do nothing, she gasps.

"Hiccup, what have you done? You break my promise again, you tell me thay you were better Hiccup, you... you pro...mi-s me" she started to cry, and my heart broke in two halfs. I'm a monster she cared for me and I've failed her, my eyes were starting to water too, I blinked a few time, and I hugged her, I don't know what else I could do, I don't know how to comfort people, but hugs relaxed me, maybe that made her feel better to.

"Sorry Astrid, I promise you that this time it won't happen again... sorry" but I didn't believe in my own words.

Things are so complicated now, I start cutting myself because I was hurt, it was only supposed to be painful for me, but I made Astrid cry, and is my fault, all is my fault, I wasn't supposed to be born, I'm a failure. I broke down and started to cry too.

I don't know, how much time passed while we were both crying. But in that moment, we were both outcast, for once in my life, I don't saw Astrid as the popular girl she is, I saw her as an outcast, as a break girl that is under pressure, the school, the family, the volley, I wasn't the only one that was break in the inside, maybe my problems were bigger, but for her it wasn't easy too. She was exposed, and I saw it, I saw inside her brick wall, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was the first person to ever see behind that brick wall, I saw a little blond girl, crying hugging a brown teddy bear, because in the inside she's an outcast too, on the inside all of us are outcasts.

**Hi guys, as you can see it's getting interesting now, I'll try to post next wednesday, but I'm not sure if I'm going to can do it, I have a couple o exams, I'll try to post as soon as possible:) review if you like it, it mean a lot for me, bye see you next chapter. Astrid favourites books and groups are mine, if you don't like the imagine the ones you want:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys:) thanks to all of your reviews, they mean a looot for me, well I have this chapter before i expect it, hope you like it:)**

CHAPTER 5

Since the "incident" or whatever you want to call it, things between Astrid and me were strange, I think that Astrid felt exposed, because she never cried in front of people, she knew I wasn't going to mock her or something like that, maybe she had a lot of things in her mind.

At home, things were weird too, I had enough so I stopped doing the meals and the chorus, in fact I only do that for two weeks, but believe me if I say that it was exhausting. Barf and Belch are disgusting.I did my best to avoid my father. I was sure that if he saw me he will shout at me, as loud that even the Japanesse boy that I used to play online with, will hear it. So I started waking up earlier, and I only returned home at night, when he was asleep or watching T.V. I studied at the cove and sometimes at Astrid's home. She even invited me to had lunch or dinner with her family, she's and only child, so it was only Astrid, her parents (both of them are lovely, I'm sure they care for me more than my own father) and me. Her mother cooked amazing, so I never refused one of her invitations.

Things were starting to get better for me, but I didn't knew...that I was in the eye of the huracan.

Today, when I was in my usual table having lunch, at the corner looking through the window, Astrid started heading in my direction, suddenly all the people stopped talking, I thought that Snotlout was going to bully someone, maybe me, or that two people were going to fight, I looked for curiosity, and in the case that in Snotlout was coming, to start running (and maybe shouting like a little girl) but what I saw was much... beautiful. I saw Astrid coming, putting her lunch in my the table and sitting in front of me, and in that moment I knew that I love her (I'm kidding guys, you believe it?) Okay, so in that moment I was sure I was going to faint, like most of the people there, but I drank a little of water, and in the end nothing happened. (Sorry for the ones that wanted to laugh at me, next time l'll do my best)

"Hi Astrid... Do you want me to go to an other table or..."

People started whispering things like "I can't believe it the Useless have just talk to Astrid" "He's going to die" or "since when that guy have been in this school?" Seriously?

"I don't care anymore Hicc, you're my friend, so I sit with you" The next thing I heard was a colectice gasp and Snotlout saying "You Useless, don't you dare to steal my woman"

"Snotlout, get over it, first you're disgusting and second, I'll never be "your woman" okay?, if you're going to cry or something, please go away, I'm sure that even your tears smell disgusting" Everybody started laughing at this, and he went running to the toilets.

"Wow Astris, that was... amazing, thaks"

"Don't you feel so important idiot I was dying to say this to him since... I met him, more less" She smiled while punching at me, she always punchs me on the same spot, since this friendship started, I have a scar in my right arm. But it doesn't hurt.

That day, in the corridors, everybody look at me like if I had two heads, whispering things, but they were careful, they think that now that Astrid was my friend, if the called my Useless, push me, mock me... They will have to deal with Astrid, something, like you can see, is not good. Not even Thor will dare to face her when she's angry. In all the classes, she sat with me and chat, even the teachers looked surprised. That day Astrid was excited and worried at the same time, next day, she had a very important volley tournament. It last only one day, but she have to play 10 matchs. Teams of the near cities come here, each year the tournament is held by the school that win the last, if you're not extremly idiots, you'll realize that last year Astrid's team win.

When the "Great Day" came, Astrid was extremly nervous, she was repeating to herself, "I have to win, I have to win, I have to win" For an hour, she thought that if her team lost, it will be her fault, she's so competitive, she always wanted everyone to be proud of her. She didn't realize, that everybody was very proud of her, like me. I'm her number 1 fan, if you don't belive this, I have a badge that proof it, Astrid gave it to me, she asked me to wear it for the tournament.

So I went at 12 o'clock to the Berk's High School gym, with my badge on my green T-shirt. The first match had just started, I don't understand how volley works, so I'm going to sum up this, they win 7 matchs, and the tournament.

When we were at the cove, the same day, she was enthusiastic, she told me about the plays, the good and wrong moves she did... I said things like "yeah, oh I notice it too, obviouslu, yes, of course..." like if I understood what she was talking about.

When I was happily heading home, I didn't looked if my father was awake before entering the house, when I slam the door, I saw him, awake, looking directly at me.

"You have been avoiding me since you stop doing your chorus, haven't you?"

"Dad, I was busy..."

"DON'T CALL ME DAD! You're not my son, I order you a simple thing and you ignore it, well, I've enough, I'm busy too to take of a useless teenager, go pack your things and never return,YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes da... I mean, Stoick"

That was my worst day since my mother died, I pack my things, crying, I took my clothes, books, photos, money... I put my keys on the table and slam the door, I called Toothless and we both started running to the forest, when I arrive, we enter the cove, lay on the ground,and I start cutting myself while crying, a lot, I couldn't control it, I saw a lot of blood, all started turning black, I hear Toothles barking, and I faint.

I woke up, the next evening, I was very pale, there was a lot of blood in the ground, I couldn't move, I felt horrible, I was starting to faint again when I heard a scream, her scream.

Astrid came running and hugged me, she was crying...

"Hic...cup, what ha...ve you done? C...an you hear me? Hic...cup, say some...thing ple...ase, stay awa...ke, for me..."

I opened my eyes again, but she didn't notice it, she was crying and sobbing on my chest, I felt horrible, but her touch made me feel... something that I can't describe, maybe is what people in movies called "butterflies in the stomach" I was recovering little by little and when I was able to talk I try to catch her attention.

"Astrid, I'm okay, I only faint, I lost a little of blood" when she heared me, her eyes light up.

"You idiot, I think that you were dying... you're an idiot" She punched me, on her usual spot.

"Hey, I "almost die" and you punched me, what was that for?"

"That's for scaring me, you idiot, I come hear to our usual meeting and I see... blood and you laying on the floor... and Toothess barking... I was scared okay?"

The next thing she did, was the most incredible and unexpected thing I ever experienced. She kissed me, the Great Astrid Hofferson kissed me right on the lips, on my mind I was screaming like a little girl, I felt fireworks, just like in a love movie. It was a quick kiss, but it was a kiss, an amazing K-I-S-S.

"And what was that for?" She smiled

"That's for everything else"

She was the only one that could transform the second worst day in my life into the best day. I had a goofy smile in my face for half an hour, I wasn't worried about the fact that my father hate me, that I had no home, that my life sucks or that I almost died a couple of hours ago because I lost a lot of blood. That was my past and future, but we have to live in tbe present, and my present was amazing, because the girl that I always liked, draw and day dream of had just kissed me, the world coul let my without home, father, friends, but nobody will ever be able to let my without this kiss, this feeling or even this girl.

I'm an outcast, I have't got a lot of things to fight for, but the couple of ones I've got, I'm going to fight for them until the end, if I die in the process... I don't care, I'm an outcast, it's an occupational hazard. From now until the end I have three things to fight for, Toothless, Astrid and the remember of this kiss.

In that moment, I thought, that maybe, being an outcast teenager with suicidal tendencies is not that bad in the end.

**Hi again :), as you can see the Hiccup/Astrid thing had begin Yay! I'll try to post next chapter before Friday, one more thing, Hiccup had 16 years, I realize I put he was 17, it was a mistake, so this is not his last high school year, if you like this or hate this, let my know it by putting a review, do a charity act and let a review to make a fifteen years old spanish girl become happy, you are amazing guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thaks for the reviews, and yes for the one who asked, last time I checked I was spanish, and for the one that say that this story was dark, it's going to "clear"**

CHAPTER 6

If you don't remember where we left the story, Astrid just kissed me, so let's continue.

We both sat and look at the ground, it was extremly akward, what are supposed to say to the girl you have just kiss? Something like "great we should this more often" or what? So I just looked at the ground, which by the way was very beautiful, it had grass, a little rock, a couple of ants, and... what I thought was a little of my blood.

When I saw the blood, I realize that my scars hurted... a lot. I think I looked at them, and Astrid saw it because she gasped.

"Hiccup, I've forgot about... that, you need to clean this" she gestured to the scars

"Come let' go to my house, I'll help you"

We stood up, and start walking when I realize I had forget my backpack, which had all I have left.

" Astrid I need to pick my backpack, wait a minute"

When I returned, Astrid looked curios to see me carrying a backpack bigger than me.

"Hiccup, it was only a trip to the cove, as usual why are you carrying all these things, it is not like if you're going to live there"

"Well Astrid... in fact, I'm going to live there, my father bump me"

"Hiccup, why didn't you tell me? I have a guest room, and my parents won't mind"

"First, I was unconscionous, and second, I can't live in your house, it isn't a couple of weeks, we have one more year of high school, and if you tell your parents, they will call the police and my fathee is the mayor, what would people say if they found out that their mayor hate his son?"

"But Hiccup, I don't care about your father, I care about you, and if i explain it to my parents, they won't say nothing, but first of all, let's clean the scars"

When we arrived at Astrid's home, she clean up my scars, and we went to her bedroom, it wasn't what you would expect of her, it was so warm... with light pink walls and a lot of books I look at the titles: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The perks of being a wallflower, the Hunger Games, Divergent... And a lot of CD's of the Beatles, The killers, of monsters and men, Queen, Imagine Dragons, Fine Young Cannibals...

She had a white table with her computer on it, a big bed and a closet.

"Wait here Hiccup, I'm going tell my parents, they are watching T.V. downstairs, and don't worry... my mother likes you, she says that you're such a good boy and extremly polite too"

With that she went downstairs, in that moment I hoped they didn't let me stay, I thouht it will be akward, living with family you don't belong with, even if they're better than mine.

I stayed in her room for 10 minutes, when I heard Astrid entering the room, she was smiling, I knew what that meant, and I felt relieved, even if less than one minute ago I prefered to stay in the cove.

"I told them about your father, don't worry, they won't call the police, and you can't stay until you won't to leave"

"Wow, thaks Astrid, this means a lot for me, to live in a house where i'm not hated, and don't worry, I'll pay you for the food, light, water..."

"Hiccup, my mother was sure you'll say that, she said that the only thing that you're going tto pay for, is a dinner, when you left the house, you'll invite us to dinner, deal?"

"Deal"

We shook hands, and later we hugged, we separated when we hear Astrid's mother opening the door, we were both blusing, redder than a red tomato, and it was only a hug...

"Oh my dear!, Don't worry, you'll stay here,don't think for a minute that you're going to live in the forest, you're going to stay in the guest room okay?, and call me Plhegma"

"Okay, and thanks Mis...Plhegma, I don't know how to explain my gratitude"

"Don't worry dear, and Astrid told me about your dog, he can come indoors, at nights it's cold outside"

"Thanks, I'm going to put out my stuff"

I went to the guest room, It was green, similar to Astrid's one, the window had an incredible view of the forest, since the moment I entered that room, I knew that it was perfect for me.

I was unpacking my things when I heard a knock on the door

"It's open"

Astrid entered the room, and sat on my new bed, she indicated me to sit too, I sat and she started to talk.

"Hiccup, this is my home, and I made the rules, so I want you to give me your razors, all of them, don't hide anyone, or I'll make sure that you don't have kids in the future"

I was surprised, I want to refused it, but she was right, her home, her rules, and I knew she did it for me, so gave her all of my razors, I thought of the possibility of hiding one, but I knew I would regret it, it was painful, they had been my "friends" those last years, but new home, new life, and I dind't like how sounds the idea of not having kids in tbe future, and not for the kids part, I don't know if you know what I mean...

"Good boy"

She leaned and give me a quick peck on the lips, and with that, she stood up and stormed through the door, I was astounded, in like two hours or less she kissed me twice, I was sure that I could get used to it, and I did it.

When we only had one more day before summer holydays, my life couldn't have been any more perfect, I was like one more member of Astrid's family, it was amazing to know you had someone that cared for me.

Astrid and me, weren't official a couple, but we wete definitely something, we gavd each other pecks (never in public) and hold hands in our walks through the forest.

We hadn't discuss the nature of this relationship, but anyway, I loved it. We talked about all, except our relationship, we kept talking about songs, movies and books, but we started talking about our feelings, secrets... we didn't had secrets between us, I told her about my mother, and how I reacted when she die, I told her about how I started cutting myself, and how all changed when she discoverd me.

She told me that she always felt alone until we started talking, even if shw was the most popular girl in the high school, she always thought that she didn'g belong here, just like I did, that she wanted to leave this small city, where everybody knew everybody. She wanted to study in Harvard, she wanted to be a doctor, to help people, I told her that I was plannig on going to Harvard too, (it is the nearest, big and good university from Berk) because she didn't want to be so separated from her parents, that reason dind't bother me. I told her that I wanted to study Psychiatry , because my mind was so messed up that I thought it will be amazing to help people with messed minds like mine.

So we became extremly close to each other, she only needed to look at me directly at my eyes, to know if something was bothering me. I started running on the weekends with her, she always slowed down, because I couldn't catch her, neither my breath. But I wanted to work out, I dind't want to be a scrawny talking fishbone for the rest of my life, and maybe that way I coul impress Astrid a little bit, but in fact, she found guys who presumed f their bodies disgusting, like Snotlout.

When we entered in the high school, everybody was chatting happily about what they were going to do that summer, while I went to my locker, to pick some books, Astrid went to talk with Heather and Ruffnut, I began hating them less, until the point that I only dislike them, they were Astrid's friends after all, she told some nice things that they do, but they still were two little spoiled prats.

When the classes begin, everybody was enthusiastic, at the point that I thought that I was inside High School Musical 2. Normally, I'll stay in my house alone, but Astrid's parents invited me to their trip. They were going to Harvard, to saw if is what Astrid wanted, after all we only had one year to decided. And later they were going to Canada, I only went out of the city on school trips and before my mother passed away. It was so exciting for me, apart from the fact that I was going to vist awesom places because I was going to spent all the summer with Astrid. Only the thought of that make me want to dance, sing and jump. But of course, I dind't do it, since the people knew that I was Astrid's friend they respect me, more less. Only because they were afraid of Astrid bug I dind't care. I wasn't afraid of going to P.E. anymore.

"Hey Hiccup, have a good summer, I didn't see you at your home yesterdsy"

"Oh, thanks Gobber, I was...walking with Toothless, bye!"

I couldn't believe that my father didn't told Gobber about the incident, he was his best friend after all.

I was heading to the door, when I realize that i was alone, everhbody had go out the school, I was opening the door, when a small hand wrap around mine.

"Hey Hiccup, were you planning on going home without me?"

"I though that you were outside Astrid"

"No, Ruffnut Heather and I were talking in the corridors, well let's go"

But instead of opening the door, she leaned on me, when we where kissing, we heard a gasp. Ruffnut and Heather were in front of us.

"Okay, hold on , you two are dating and you didn't tell us"

I looked at Astrid, and we do the more mature thing we could think of, we started to ran. When the summer ends, it would we time for explanations (or maybe not), but in that moment it was time to ran. But of course, running outcast style.

**Hi guys, so heres chapter 6 I'll try to post as fast as I can chapter 7. As you know, more reviews I have, faster I update. I love your reviews guys they make me felt a bit "talented" for once in my life, even if the are negative, the help me to become better auhor. See you soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :) thanks for those amazing reviews, here you got chapter 7. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

You remember that I told you that I was going to a trip to Harvard with Astrid's family? Well the story continues when we where there.

We had just arrived at Harvard, it was amazing and beautiful, the thing that impres me the most was that it was huge! In Berk everything is little, but this was very big, maybe a boy from a more less big city wouldn't be impress, but for me it was, I looked at Astrid, and she seemed impress too.

There weren't a lot of people, only a couple of familys, doing a little tour around the campus, like us. We walked all around the campus, it was very cool, I knew that I wanted to study there no matter what, I hoped that Astrid think the same, the idea of being again the freak-outcast didn't sound well.

"So what do you think of this place, do both of you imagine studying here?"

"Definitely yes mum, what about you Hiccup?"

"Obviously, this place is amazing, and enormous, I'll need a map to move around here"

"Your father and I are going to the cafe near the parking, do you want to come or do you want to keep walking around?"

"We'll stay mum, bye see you later"

When Astrid's parents weren't in sight anymore, Astrid took my hand, and looked at me with dreamy eyes

"Hiccup, imagine us here, laying on the grass, studying or reading, or chatting or... I don'g know, something, it will be perfect!"

"I know Astrid it will be cool"

Beep beep, Astrid looked at her iphone and groaned

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's another text from Ruff"

She showed me the text

_**Seriously Astrid, are you dating the Useless, and don't lie to me, Heather and I saw you two kissing.**_

Since they found us kissing, they sent Astrid hundreds of texts asking the same, she ignored of all them, but it was exhausting for Astrid I thought that she wanted to throw her mobile to a lake...

But in some way, I thought that I understood them, the most popular girl dating the useless? It was kind of imposible, it was a good thing for me, that it wasn't.

"Ignore them Astrid, you'll tell them, what ever you are planning saying when you see them in person"

"Okay, but I haven't absolutely idea of whst I'm going to tell them"

"Don't think about it, enjoy the view!"

"Are you suposed to be "the view" that I have to enjoy?"

"Ha-ha-ha, it's not funny"

"You are a good view you know?"

"Yeah, I know Astrid, evry girl at school say it to me "good view, you stupid useless" they all are lovely"

Astrid laughed at this, and I rolled my eyes

"You're an idiot, do your fans say that to you"

"Yes, there's a certain blond girl, blue eyes, captain of the volley team, who remains that to me like... one thousand times every day, do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, I had talk with her a couple of times"

"We're weird and stupid you know Astrid?"

"Talk of yourself idiot"

We both head to the cafe walking side by side, enjoying the silence, It wasn't and akward one, it was relaxing, she smiled at me, and we entered the cafe. Astrid's parents wave in our direction.

The trip to Canada was amazing, we visit a lot of awesome places, all was green and peaceful, I loved so much that place, I made a mental note of returning when I finish college, to make a longer trip, I tell Astrid about the idea, and without even asking, she said that she wanted to go with me. It will be epic.

We had another month of holydays, and Astrid and I, went often to ran, every time we ran, I could ran a little faster and ran for a longer period of time. She proposed me the idea of tryimg to join the cross team, it sounded tempting, I liked to ran, it made me feel free, when I ran I dind't think of the fact that I hadn't cut myself for a long time and I was a little anxious.

Astris checked everyday my scars, she was afraid that I fell again, it was nice to see her caring for me.

Toothless joined us in our little races, he loved to run, he was faster than us, but he always ran at my side. He loved the new house, he could enter, and sleep in the living room. Astrid's mother gave him the rest of our meals, and he loved them

He was sad when we left to Canada, but we couldn't carry him with us, we left him a "hotel for dogs". The people that worked there said that he enjoyed it, and make a lot of dog friends. My dog was more popular than me... great.

We finished our races in the cove, we carry there a few pillows, blankets and food, we were tired when we arrived there.

As usual, Astrid and I talked about all, from the dumbest and stupides things that cross our minds, to more important things. And sometimes, I say sometimes, we had our little make up sessions. Astrid was worried about the Heather and Ruffnut thing. I understood her, what would people thing if they found out that Astrid Hofferson was with Hiccup the Useless Haddoc? She was not ashamed of our relationship, but it was her last High School year, and she wanted to make her best of it. She wanted to be the prom queen, and the president of the students, she wanted to have a perfect curriculum, to be sure that Harvard will accept her.

I didn't think o the future so much, because the present was the best time of my life, and I dind't want to think what will happened with us in the future. What would happened if only one of them dind't enter in Harvard? They'll be separated, and Astrid wiil make new friends... they idea of losing Astrid was... weird, she was they only one to ever understood me. I that if i losed Astrid, I'll start cutting myself again.

"What are you thinking of Hiccup, I was to talking you?"

"Nothing important... what were you talking about"

"The Heather and Ruffnut thing"

I groaned, again?

"Astrid, you have been talking about that all summer, how do you expect me to listen to you everytime, look, I've the answer of you problems, say that I kiss you, and you were going to stop me when they interrump us, when they asked about what was going on, so tell them that you ran because you were shocked and disgusted"

"I can't tell them that okay? People will start talking about that and making fun of you again, I don't want to hurt you Hicc, what about if I tell them the truth? That I like you and we are not exactly dating, but we are a... thing"

"No Astrid, it will ruin your reputation, this is your year, and nothing is going to ruin it"

"And what if I don't care about what the others think about?"

"Astrid, please stop okay?, enjoy the moment, and like The Beatles teach us, let it be"

"Okay, but I only stop because you have just say and incredible Beatle thing, you put them in a normal conversation like nothing, and Iove that"

We kissed for a while, and when the sky start to get dark, we return home, Toothless barking happily, while me and Astrid, were holding hands.

It was so un-outcast that i felt... weird, i felt like a normal boy with a normal live, living in a normal world. It was a good kind of weird.

Astrid's parents weren't home, they were having dinner with some friends, so we ordered a pizza and watch a movie, Harry Potter and the prisioner of Azcaban, it was my favourite movie. When the movie finished, it was 12 o'clock, we talked a little about the movie and went upstairs, we went to our bedrooms and slept, it was a normal day, I was so used to having unusual days, that I felt like if something was missing, a bully, a razor, my father yelling, my brothers making fun of me... I slept in peace, knowing that all was alright, that there were no danger of my father interrumpting my sleep, or my brothers... I dreamt about my mother, i was telling her about my new life, she was so happy for me, but sad because of what my father had done to me, she hugged me and wished me good luck with all, i smiled and wake up. The first thing I saw were a pair of sea blue eyes and a mess of blond hair. The eyes were looking at me, softly and caring, the hair tickle my cheeks, and a pair of lips kissed mine.

"You drool while you sleep idiot"

"Mmm... thanks? Anyway, why are you stalking me while i sleep"

"I wasn't stalking! I wake up earlier than usual and I was bored, and you're funny while you sleep, drooling and rolling"

"If I were the one looking and me, you'll call me stalker"

"Maybe, but it's not the case so..."

"Okay, okay"

This was, the most strange and amazing morning ever, you don't usually see the most beautiful girl in Berk stalking you while you sleep.

It was... how coul I describe it... oh! I've got it. It was an un-outcast way to wake up.

**Hi! :) do you like the chapter? I hope so, well as always as many reviews I've got from you , my dear amazing, cool, generous... readers, I'll post faster. ;) see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi:) thanks for the reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

CHAPTER 8

I remember the first day of the last year of high school, the begining of the end.

I felt excited, things were going better in my life, I thought that maybe this was going to be my year. If Snotlout didn't bullied me that year, it will be the best year since I started high school.

I packed my things, had breakfast and waited for Astrid, five minutes later, she was ready too. We walked all the way to school in silence. She was nervous, she didn't know what to tell them, I was scared that if she said that we were an item, all the boys will try to kill me or something, they were always competing for Astrid, trying to have more muscles, be the stronger boy... all that things that Astrid hate in a guy, if they had to eliminate me to get Astrid, they wouldn't doub it.

Once, Astrid told me that she always thing that I was the cutest boy, the others were always trying to impress her and I only tried not to faint when I talked to her, or sutter. Before all of this started, I only were able yo say to her "Ast...ri-d, Hi...As-tr...id" When we had Berk's high school on sight, I squeeded Astrid's hand, and she looked at me with worried eyes.

"Go, we better stay a little separated, maybe if they don't see us together they'll forget about all"

"Okay... But they're a little dumb, but in this kind of things, they never give up or forget"

"Well, bye Astrid"

I entered alone, it felt strange to be alone again, I saw Snotlout and his gang looking at me, like if they were predators and I were a peace of meat. They had to be cautious, they didn't know if I still were Astrid friend. It was awesome to see how all they were scared of her, but at the same time, they respected her a lot.

I sat on my first class, the teacher was giving the usual "first day of the new school year" speech. I watched Astrid, she was between Heather and Ruffnut, they were whispering, and Astrid seemed angry, I was sure that they haven't forget about the incident. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, I hoped Astrid will tell me later.

At lunched time, I was sitting on my usual spot, near the window. I watched Astrid while she entered the room. She started walking in my direction, and sat on my table.

"Well, what did you told them?"

"I told them the true, I dind't want to lie, I'm not ashamed of this Hiccup, but I told them not to go telling everyone, I don't know if they're going keep the, we'll see"

"Wow! That was a very brave thing of you to do"

"Thaks idiot, so how is going your day"

"Well, you know, everybody talking to me, inviting me to parties, saying that they'll vote me if a present for president... the usual"

"Oh cool! My day was exactly the same, well with a little different, mine was real"

"Ha ha, you're the funniest person I ever met you know that, I'm going to nominate your for the "funniest person of the world" award.

"Oh, don't do it, I won it last year, I want to give chance to people like... you"

When we finished lunch, we went to P.E that day we had the try-outs for the sports teams. The captains made the aspirants do a little demostration of what they could do, if they like them, the picked them, I never participated, I dind't want to make a fool of myself in front everyone.

All of the stundents, were in the gym, they were giving the captains of the differents teams their names for the try-outs. Astrid was exhausted, all of the girls wanted to joined Astrid's team, it was the coolest, because Astrid was the coolest. I saw her waving at her, and I headed in her direction.

"Hey idiot, you should try to join the Athletics team, I'm sure you'll get in"

"I don't know Astrid, they don't want an useless on their team"

"Oh, come on Hicc, do it for me pleaseee"

She looked at me with that sea blue puppy yes, so I end giving up, and do it.

I went to the Athletics captain, I saw that there were not more than 10 names in his list.

"Hiccup Haddock"

"Okay, the try-outs begin in 15 minutes, oh! By the way my name is Thuggory"

"Okay, see you later"

I knew the guy's name since I started high schoom, he was with me in some classes, he was a good guy, he never made fun of me.

The volley try-outs were the first, Astrid only let join 8 girls, out of 30. The next try-outs were of football, soccer, hockey, cheerios, and the last, Athletics. I was scarex, everybody looking at you...

The proof was simple, 50 metres sprinting and later a race between all the aspirants of 75 metres.

I was the last one to race, I looked at Astrid and she sent me an encoraugement smile. I ran as fast as I could. I did the second best time, I was proud of myself, i've never be second in sports events.

We all were prepared for the race. When I hears the whistle, I started to ran, I was starting to slower my rhytm, when Astrid shouted as loud as she could.

"Come on Hiccup"

I started running faster and end second, again. But it was okay. Thuggory said, the names of the ones who entered the team. Two other guys and me, I couldn't believe it. I felt to arms hug me, it was Astrid.

"I told you"

"Thanks, Astrid, imI can't belive I make it"

"Well... I can" I smiled at her, she was the only one to believe that I could made it, even I didn't believe it.

Since that day, I started running every day for an hour. Toothless was so happy with this.

Sometimes I ran alone, and sometimes with Astrid. She was busy with the volley team, it was her last year, and she wanted all to be perfect, to have A in all her test, win all the matches, be elected president and queen of the prom... I found it exhausting only by hearing it, I didn't know how Astrid did it, did she eveb sleep?, I wasn't sure.

We did the homework at the cove, when se had time, and study there too, it was easy to concentrate there.

I was doing my best at Athletics practices. All of the team were extremly fast and resistant, I improved slowly, little by little. We had 3 hours of practices every week. All of the guys were nice, they didn't bully me in the past, so it wasn't a violent situation. All my bullies were located in the football and hockey team, the strongest and... dumbest of they high school, and inexplicably, the most popular guys, and most wanted by the girls. All the girls of the volley team, and the cheerios, dated them or wanted to date them. All of them except the most beautiful and popular of them. That inexplicably, was interested in me, the useless and outcast of the school.

With all of that things happening in my life, I didn't think of my family. I hadn't seen my father since he bumped me, not even my brothers. I really don't care about them anymore. Thanks to them, I lived in a house were all apreciate me, and were interested in my life. Only returned from the high school, entered the house and be greeted by a hug and a "how was your day Hiccup" was amazing. Phlegma, Astrid's mother was very good with me. She told that she was one of my mother's friend. Sh told me litte things and details of my mother that I didn't knew, and knowing then made me feel a little bit closer with her. Astrid's father was very kind to me too. He was such and interesting man, he told me amazing stories about his travels around the world. Once we went fishing, it was nice to have someone to do father-son things with, even when that man, wasn't my real father, but he acted more "fatherly" than mine. I never did that kind of things with my father. Not even when I was an only child, and my mother was alive.

My relation with Astrid was still weird, I dind't know if we were friends or dating. In the forest we were like a couple, kissing and holding hands, but out of the forest, we rarely do anything like that. I was afraid of asking her what our relation was about, maybe she get angry and bump me of her house. It isn't that I dind't like to be with her. It's only that I was confused. I was thinking of asking her "oficially" to be my girlfriend, but I was scared of the possibility of Astrid saying "No".

I was thinking about all of this, while walking down the street, heading home. I had just finished the athletics practice. I was happily listening to music, I watched the people in the streets, some of them were going for a walk, some buying different stuff. It was a lovely evening, the temperature was excelent. I got a message of Astrid

_**"Hey idiot, where are you, dinner is ready in 15 minutes"**_

_**"Okay, in five minutes I'm there"**_

_**"Why are you so late anyways?"**_

_**"We do an extra long practice"**_

_**" oh, okay well see you in a bit idiot"**_

_**"See you Astrid"**_

I put my phone in my pocket, while I started crossing the street, I didn't look if a car was coming, so I dind't see the car.

They only thing I coul heared were screams, and ambulance and later I lost conscience.

**Hi guys:) this chapter is sad at the end, but I had to do it. I was thinking of doing an Astrid P.o.v chaper now that Hiccup is unconscinous, tell me if you line the idea:)**

**Review if you want, I appreciate all of your review guys, it make me feel important (only a bit, nothing to worry about) bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, you're amazing:)))**

CHAPTER 9

ASTRID P.O.V

I sent a message to Hiccup, he was late, and the dinner was almost ready. When he answer me back, I put my phone on the table and continue doing my homework.

When dinner was ready Hiccup hadn't come back, I sent him a message, but he didn't answer me back.

"Astrid where's Hiccup?"

"I don't know mum, he told me that he was coming"

"Go search him, or dinner with get cold"

"Okay mum"

I put my shoes on and start running, he usually comes by the mayor street. I started running and suddenly I saw a lot of people looking at an ambulance, I thought thay maybe Hiccup was in the crowd, looking what was happening and for that reason he didn't text me back.

I walk through the crowd, looking for him, when I was at the front, I looked at the ambulance, I heard people saying that someone was hitted by a car, I looked at that "someone" at my hearted stoped to beat

"HICCUUUUUUUP!"

One of the doctors looked at me

"You know this boy?"

I was crying, but I nod, it was horrible, I knew that he was alive, but it was obvious that he was unconscionus, I fell to the ground. I thought that it wasn't real, why him? Between all of the citizens of Berk, he had live through a lot of bad things, when things were getting better... I couldn't breath, I thought that maybe the air had dissapear, it was and anxiety attack I needed air but I dind't found it.

Someone pick me up, it was a doctor. He pushed me in the ambulance and he gave me some tips to regain the breath, during a couple of minutes, I only concentrate on breathing, like if it was the most difficult thing in the world, when I was better, the doctor talked to me.

"Come on girl, we have to reached the hospital now, he's your boyfriend?"

I didn't knew what to say, we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but we were a very important something, I said the easiest thing that I could think of, I didn't want to explain to a total extranger, the nature of my relationship with Hiccup, that I even didn't understand. And I was afraid that if I say no, they didn't let my stay with him.

"Yes"

"Okay girl, don't worry he's going to be alright"

I looked at the doctor's eyes, and I didn't find the security that I was looking for, I didn't blame the doctor for giving me faulse hopes, but if he had a little more security while saying it, I would have felt so much better. I couldn't see Hiccup, he was behind some kind of wall, I could hear the doctors talking but I wasn't able to nderstand what theybwere talking about. I was crying and my head hurted like hell, but it didn't matter to me, the only thing that I cared for in that moment was behind a wall.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the screen, it was my mum.

"Astrid, dear, were are you, you went out to find Hiccup 30 minutes ago"

"Mum... I fo-und hi-m"

"Astrid, what happened, are you crying?"

"Mum, I in an am-bu-lance... head-ing to the hos-pital, Hicc-up was hitt-ed by a ca-r"

"WHAT!, Okay, don't worry dear, we are going to the hospital right now"

When the call ended, I continue crying, I didn't know what was happening to me, for Thor's shake, I was Astrid Hofferson, I never cry.

When we arrived at the hospital, all happened so fast, they carried Hiccup inside, shouting things that I didn't undestand, I entered behind them, a nurse guided me to a chair, I was surronded by people waiting to their familiars, or waiting to be attended. 10 minutes later, my parents arrived, and they hugged me for what seemed an eternity.

"Dear, what happened?"

"I don't know mu-m, I wen-t sear-ching for h-im... and I saw a lot of peo-ple, and an ambu-lance, I thou-ght he was a-mong the cro-wd, so I went to th-e fro-nt, and Insaw h-im and a doc-tor ma-de me ente-red in the ambu-lance"

I started to cry harder, It was like if I found him in the ambulance years ago. We where there sitting for three hours, until a doctor came.

"Hiccup Haddock?"

I stood up when I hear the name

"Are you his family?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend"

My parents looked at me with shocked eyes

"Where's his family, isn't he the mayor's son?"

"Yes, he's living with us for a while, because his family is on a... trip, a long trip"

"Mmm well okay, as you know he was hitted by a car, he lost a lot of blood and was injured, he's left leg was pretty bad, we had to amputate, from the knee to the feet, it was they only way of keeping him alive, know... he's in a coma, we don't know when is going to wake up. It seems like the accident didn't hurt his head, believe it or not, he's a lucky boy, if you want to visit him, room 204, secon floor to the left"

We walked in silence through the corridors, all was white and smelt to anthiseptic, my mother was the first to broke the silence.

"So... Astrid, you didn't tell us that you two were dating"

"We are not dating mum, it's complicated, beside now it's the last thing that I want to talk about"

When I reached Hiccup's room, I saw two people inside, a doctor and a nurse.

"Hi, a doctor told me that Hiccup was temporaly living with them, right ?(we noded), I'm Gothi, I been in charge of Hiccup surgery, as you know Hiccup is in coma, we don't know for how long, the good knews that there is a 90 percent of probabilites of him waking up"

"And the other 10?"

Gothi, sent me a meaningful glance, my knees felt like jelly, there was a 10 percent probabily of never seen his green eyes again, or hear his nasal voice, or his stupid and ironic jokes, never kissing him again, never telling how much he meant for me, or...

I started crying again, my mother hugged me and guided me a chair. I sat, I heard my parents talking in whispers to Gothi, I saw the nurse adjusting some machine that was conected to Hiccup, all was blurry, all was unreal, it was like if it was a movie, and I was sitting, watching it, like one of those movies that Hiccuo loved to show to me, Hiccup...

I looked at him, he was so pale, I could see his auburn hair, he had grew so handsome this past months, at school I was so over proctetive, I heard what other girls say of him... and now, he was lying in a bed of an hospital, unconscionous. All for my fault, I made him joined the Athletics club, if I hadn't make him, instead of returning of the practice, he would have been at the cove, save. If I hadn't sent him a message, he will had seen the car. All was my fault, I was an idiot. And he ended paying my stupidity.

At 12 o'clock, my parents returned home, I prefered to stay at the hospital, near him. I put my chair next to his bed, and lied with my head near his shoulder, I cried all night.

In the morning, my parents come back and brought breakfast for me. I ate it, but I wasn't hungry. They tried to make me go outside, but I refused, I stayed all day with him, listening to nothing but his breath.

Days passed and I didn't move from his side, except when I went to the bathroom and when I took Toothless for a walk, my mum carried him to the hospital, and I walked with him a liitle, both of us were depressed and sad, he didn't go catching buterflies or playing with everyone anymore, he knew that Hiccup wasn't okay. I stopped going to classes, Ruffnut and Heather gave me the homework, and returned it to the teachers, they were they captains of they volley team while I was missing. The teachers, come to the hospital to made my tests, it was a very nice thing of them. My parents talked to them, saying that I refused to move, so they agreed with that.

Hiccup didn't make any progress, any signal or move that indicated that he was going to wake up, I talked to him, doctors said that talk to coma patietents sometimes helped then to leave the coma. I told him that I missed him so much, that things weren't the same with out him, that Toothless was sad and didn't play anymore, hoping to hear one of his sarcastic comments, but he never answered back...

My parents and the doctors, were starting to worry about me, I was angry with everyone, always shouting to them when they try to talked to me, but I couldn't do anything else, I couldn't sleep, I cried all nights, in the mornings I was tired amd grumpy. They told me that it was better for me to returned home, that they'll called me if something changed, but I couldn't, I needed to be there when Hiccup woke up, be the first thing that he saw, or in the worse of the cases, be there to heared him exale. I couldn't go, I felt like if I was betraying him, I didn't care anymore about being the president, the volley captain, the most popular girl... I only cared for him, I think I was becoming crazy, but I dind't care. I felt weird, like if I was alone, I had never exoerienced nothing like that, I felt... like if the world was in war, me fighting alone against the world, everybody trying to persuade me to return home, when it was obvious that I didn't want. Nobody say "hey, if it's what she want, we should let her stay", nobody respected my decision, they didn't understood that I felt guilty, that if I left, I would think that I don't care for him, and I would cry so much that the world will drowned in my tears (okay maybe that day I felt like exaggerating all).

One day, looking at Hiccup, I realize that I know what was that feeling, that I was feeling since all started, I felt exactly like Hiccup, when he told me that he was alone, that nobody loved him, respect him or supported him, I started to cry, I didn't know why, but I cried, because I felt more connected to Hiccup than never. I felt like an outcast, I smiled, I was an outcast, just like Hiccup.

**Hi guys:) I did the accident thing, because i think that Hiccup losing a leg is a very important event that must be put in every story. If you like the story, please review, it meant so much for me, that I can't explain it. See you next chapter:))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, enjoy! (Only if you want, is not an order;). )**

CHAPTER 10

**Astrid P.O.V.**

A month, a month since the accident, a month waking up in the chair near Hiccup's bed, hoping to see Hiccup awake, a month without going to school, without playing volley, hardly eating, it was the worst month of my life, nowadays, I still remember that month as the "black month".

Every day, Gothi came to checked Hiccup, and as usual, nothing changed. I asked her how things were going with Hiccup, she always said that she didn't know, that there were no changes. All days the same. I think I was crazy, I only talked to Hiccup and Toothless. Neither of them answered me. I never slept properly, my back hurted like hell, sleep during one month in a hospital chair is not a good idea, so take a mental note.

The hospital food was horrible, so I started eating less, I'm sure I looked like a zombie, pale, like a toothpick, without even brusing my hair...

The only thing that I did was, read and study, I couldn't do so much in the chair near Hiccup's bed. Sometimes I watched T.V. or take little walks in the hospital, talked to the doctors about their patients and how they treat them... I found that amazing, because I wanted to become a doctor in the future, I would have enjoy a lot this experienced if my boyfriend wasn't in a coma in one of the hospital beds, and yes, I said boyfriend, because in all my free time, which was a lot, I thought that I wanted to be with him, no matter what, I'm sure that if I didn't liked him a lot, I wouldn't have lived through the worst days of my life for him.

So, to sump up, my life was completly boring, my parents were busy, they only come a couple of days, I understood them, an hospital isn't a beautiful place to spend your free time in. The thing that annoyed me the most, was the fact that Hiccup's dad or brothers didn't showed up, they know, but the didn't seemed to care, in moments like those, I understood Hiccup, been rejected by your own family... even if they didn't get along well, his son was in coma! He was not a human, he was a monster. And that monster was the mayor of my city, great... just GREAT!

I talked to Hiccup all day, it the only thing that doctors said that I could do to help him, and deep in my heart, I knew I didn't talk to him only to help him, I did it to help myself in some way... talk to him made me think that he was there, listening...

"Hey Hiccup, I'm bored, just wake up, for me okay, it has been month, aren't you tired of sleeping? Some people say that you might not wake up, but I don't believe them, proof them that they're wrong, for me, okay? Here, in the hospital, I think they're starting to call me the crazy girl, I understand them, one month Hiccup, without playing volley, going to school... I do my tests here, I have a lot of free time to study, so my grades are very good, it seems that now I'm the freak-bookworm don't you think so? Toothles miss you a lot, he's not the same anymore, every time I met him, in the hospital doors, he perks he's ears, like if he's asking me if you are okay, but when he sees my face... My parents had give me an ultimatum, one week, if you don't wake up, I have to return home, and I won't be able to be with you in the moment you wake up, so todays is saturday, the 2 of december, you have one week Hicc, I want to be with you during Chritsmas, if you don't wake up soon idiot... I don't know what I'm going to do, and Hiccup, please wake up, don't forget about Harvard, do you remember? Both of us, in college, studying lying in the grass, meeting new people that will respect you, a new life, you are going to have a new leg too, it's going to be difficult to get used to it, but you will, and you're going to be 25 percent robot, that's cool, it's late, I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow idiot"

I gave him a quick peck, and sleep, as usual my back hurted a lot, but I didn't feel it, I only felt the tears running through my cheeks, and the heat Hiccup's body irradiated, it was the only thing that made me feel... safe.

Wednesday, he hadn't woke up, only three days, he had to wake up soon, I didn't tell anyone, but I wasn't afraid of not being the first thing he saw when he woke up, I was afraid, of not being there to hear his last breath. It was a pesimistic though, but in my free time, I researched about comas, and a lot of people never woke up, I couldn't stand the possibility of Hiccup being one of them.

Friday, nothing happened, I was hysterical, I only had one more day.

Saturday, he didn't woke up. My parents brought me home, I was crying, shouting that they couldn't do that to me. But they could. When I entered my bedroom, it was... cold, Toohless entered with me, I unpacked my things and take a shower, I had to reckon that it felt good to shower in my own shower. And ate the delicious dinner my mother made. After eating I went upstairs while my parents watched T.V. I went to Hiccup's bedroom, all smelt like him, all was so him... I looked at his books, he had bought all the books I recomend him, I smiled, between his books he had some photos of Toohless, him and me. I continue looking on his table, I found a leather book, the one he always carried with him, he never let me see what he draw in it. I knew that it wasn't a very nice thing to do, it was like violating his privacy, but I couldn't resist it, I opened it, there were drawings of everything, it was the most awesome thing I never seen, there were drawings of Toohtless, of his house, his father, brothers, of the school, of his bullies too while playing football, of the volley team, there were amazing drawings of me playing volley, it was like been there again, living that moment again, I've never seem a more real drawing, the rest of the book, surprised me, there were all drawings of... me, since I was a freshman until that day when we first talked in the forest. I didn't said this because it was me, but they were awesome!, I knew Hiccup liked to draw, but I didn't know he did so well, he was such an artist, that day I slept in his bed, with Toothless by my feet.

The first day I returned to high school, I felt weird, like if last time I were in those corridors was years ago, everybody looked at me, it was only a month, if wasn't like if I dissapear for 10 years. Ruffnut and Heather were all day by my side, supporting me, they were good friends when they tried to. All the teachers asked me about Hiccup, I said that he was better, I really didn't knew what to tell them.

The worst part of the day happened while playing dodgeball. It was the girls versus the boys, all was alright, until Snotlout open his stupid mouth.

"So Astrid, how's the little idiot, has he died or is he alive yet?, I need to know when he dies because I was planning on throwing a party when the little freak let us in peace, and I need to know if you're going to came, I'm doing the guests list…"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I picked a ball and with all of my strenght throwed it, at his groin, he cried in pain, like a little baby girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HICCUP THAT WAY YOU IDIOT, HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE, BECAUSE HE'S THE BEST GUY I NEVER KNEW, THERE'S A LOT OF IDIOTS LIKE YOU, WE NEED CLEVER PEOPLE LIKE HIM. (I started to cry at this point) after all the things you had done to him, you had to feel horrible, thanks to you and your idiots friends he started cutting himself, you made his live a living hell, and now he's in a deep coma, and you asked me, his girlfriend, when he's going to die? What kind of monster are you? He's going to wake up, you know why? Well... of course you don't know, you're dumber than a rat, and I'm sorry about what I have just said about the rats. Well I tell you, his going to wake up because he's stronger than anybody that I knew and because if he die, he's going to break my heart"

At this point, I was crying, lying on the ground, everybody was looking at me, Ruffnut and Heather hugged me and helped me to stand up, until Gobber, the principal, appeared, I thought that he was going to punished me for making a scene and punching Snotlout, but he was there for another reason.

"Hofferson, come here quickly"

"In my defense I'm going to say, that Snotlout was playing with fire"

"No, I want to tell you another thing, they have called from the hospital, Hiccup is starting to wake up, come on girl, go! And, tell him that I missed him"

"Thanks, principal, bye!"

I started running, heading to the hospital, I was excited, I couldn't believe it he was alright, he was well, he was alive and safe!

I entered the hospital, and went to his room, I was exhausted, but I didn't care, I saw Gothi he was checking Hiccup.

"Hello Astrid, he's starting to move his fingers and he whisper your name a lot, come on, he's going to wake up in any moment"

I crossed the door, and saw him, he wasn't as pale as usual, it was a good thing, I kiss him softly and maybe I imagine that, but I think he smiled. I looked at him, his fingers moving slowly, waking from a long rest, his body was starting to wake up, like a computer that have just been turn on. He could breath by his own, he didn't need that awful machine anymore. He was whispering, I put my ear near his mouth.

"Astrid"

It was a faint whisper, but I could hear it.

"Come on Hicc, you almost do it, now you only have to open your eyes, I missed your beautiful green eyes, try a little harder, please"

I started to cry, not because of sadness, because I was excites, happy... I only need to saw those forest green eyes again. And in that moment, I saw them, and they were as beautiful as I remembered them.

"HICCUP!"

I punched him hard in the arm, I know it wasn't the most clever thing to do to a person that has just woke up for a coma, but I felt like doing it.

"What? Is going to be always like that becau-"

I kissed him

"I could get used to it"

He was back, the outcast and idiot that I liked so much was back.

**Hi guys:) he finally woke up Yay! If you like the chapter, please review, all of your reviews motivate me to write more and faster ;) see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! ****how's thing going? Hope all is well, enjoy, oh! Thanks for all the reviews:)**

CHAPTER 11

Hiccup's P.O.V

I felt bad, horrible, weird... like if I just woke up, which I had. My body was sleepy, I didn't feel my left leg. Opening my eyes was such a difficult task, I hear someone, I didn't knew who it was, a hand touched my cheek in a caring way. When I open my eyes, the light hurted them, I closed them fast, I opened them a couple of seconds later. I saw someone, I didn't see with full defininction, but I could put my hand in the fire, and say that it was Astrid. I smiled. She was there, I didn't remember much only a car and later nothing, I didn't know where I was, but she was there and I felt safe.

"HICCUP!"

She punched me hard on the arm.

"Is this going to be always like that..."

She interruped by kissing me, a perfect way of interrupting someone of you asked me.

"Because I could get used to it"

I saw her smile, and I smiled back.

"Astrid, what happened to me, I don't remember much, only a car and later... nothing and body hurt like hell, but I don't feel my left leg and..."

"Okay, Hicc, calm down okay? You have just wake up from a coma, you have been in the coma for one month and a couple of weeks. And the accident didn't cause you any problems in your head, but sometimes... there are colateral problems that you have to live with, that seemed to be big, but once you think about them you see that you can live perfectly with them, and-"

"Okay, hold on Astrid, what are you trying to say to me, be direct, I could stand whatever you are going to say to me"

"Hiccup, you have lost your left leg"

I opened didn't know how to react, that was the most shocking bad news I ever heard. My poor left leg... I would never could be able to walk or run like I used to, it was a big change.

"And how I'm going to walk or run or..."

"They designed a prothesic for you, you'll have to do rehabilitation sessions to get used to it, you'll begin little by little, until you will be able to walk normally"

I couldn't get used to the idea, a prothesic? Never in a million of years, I would have imagine that I would end up with a prothestic, but destiny tend to make crazy and unexpected turns.

"Hiccup are you alright? You can tell me how you fell"

"Don't worry Astrid, I'm okay, I only need time to... asimilate the news, it's a shocking thing you know?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to lie to you, I don't have absolutely idea, you know my only problem was that my boyfriend was in a deep coma, that doctors say that he might not wake up, oh! That I didn't go to school for one month and that I slept in that awful chair near your bed for one month and my back hurted like hell"

"Well I see your live is amazing and- ... okay hold on, you call me your 'boyfriend'?"

"Yes Hiccup, only if you want, I can leave you an-"

"No, no, I have absolutely no problem, you seriously stay all the past month by my side"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because, Hiccup you're my boyfriend, and I care for you, I couldn't leave you, even if you didn't realize that I was there"

We kissed, her kiss made me forgot about the accident and my missing leg, but reality hitted my like a truck when we separated from the kiss, I didn't have a leg. I'll never see it again, something that you don't think that will ever be separated from you. I would like to say goodbye to my leg, and thank to it for always be there and helped me to took my firsts steps, for walking me to school every day, thanked my leg for helping me joined the Athletics team. For be there. Is strange, you can called me weird, but in that moment I need to thanked her, is the same when you lose someone you love, you'll give everything you have only to see that person one more time, to hug that person and say "I love you, I'll always love you no matter what, I miss you a lot, things are different now you are not among us, I'll never forget you, never forget that" well it was the same, but instead of a person a leg.

"Thanks Astrid, for been at my side..."

"One day, you'll return me the favor"

"Astrid, do you think I can... stand up?"

"I don't know, I'll asked Gothi, your doctor, wait a minute, I'll find her"

She left the room, I waited for five minutes, more less, and she appeared with a short woman, who I suposed was Gothi.

"Hello Hiccup, I'm glad you woke up, my name is Gothi, I was the doctor who was in charge of your surgery one and a halfh months ago"

"Nice to met you doctor"

"Astrid told me you want to stand up right?"

"Yes, I would like to see... what is left of my leg"

"Okay, I'll called a nurse, to help you, and bring your prothesic, we designed one for you while you were in coma, if you want, we can put it now, only if you want, there's no hurry"

"No, I think I can, I prefer to get used to it as soon as possible, to continue with my life as fast as I can"

"Okay, I'm glad you are postive about this, but is a complex and difficult rehabilitation, little by little you will able to walk like you used to, and I'm sure Astrid will be at your side"

She smiled at us and left the room.

"She's a very good person and excelent doctor, you're lucky she is your doctor Hicc"

"I'm sure one day you'll be a better one"

"Of course I won't, I'll try but she is just amazing, but any way thanks for the compliment idiot"

"Thanks to you too, idiot is a very beautiful thing to be called"

"You know I say it in a good way, oh! I have to tell you something"

She started telling me about her month, her walks with Toothless, about her exams, and what she told Snotlout a couple of minutes before I woke up, I laughed a lot when she told me the part when Snotlout was lying in the ground, crying like a girl and everybody laughing at him, I would had love to be there and see his face... it had to be prizeless.

A nurse came and helped me to stand up, it was exhausting, I hadn't move in one month, I felt dizzy, all was turning and black, but suddenly things calm down. I looked at my left leg, until the knee all was normal, but of you keep looking... you couldn't see nothing, there was nothing there anymore. I taook deep breaths.

"Okay sat on the edge of the bed, now I'm going to adjust the prothesic to your leg, I'm not going to lie to you, it's a bit painful"

"Dont worry, I think I can stand this after all"

I looked at Astrid, she smiled at me, suddenly I felt an intense pain in my leg, but I could stand it, after all the times thatb I cuttted myself, that bullies pushed me, punched me... It wasn't like if I never experienced the pain. It was a familiar feeling, an old friend.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, it's not a... good feeling, I can stand it, but I feel weird"

"Don't worry Hiccup, everyone feel the same way at first, today you are not going to start walking, just get adapt to the feeling of having the prothesic on"

Day by day, I get more used to the prothesic, I only could take little steps, until the pain make me stopped, Astrid was all the evenings with me, helping me, Christmas was getting closer and I was still in the hospital.

The feeling of having a prothesic was weird, I couldn't get used to the clinging sound I made with every step I take, I had to take little steps and walk slow, that "leg" didn't belong there, I knew it and my body knew it. Astrid helped me in my walks, she was like a third leg to me, because the stupid second leg was awful, painful, metallic and useless, even I was less useless than the prothesic, I couldn't take a step witour holding onto Astrid. I felt... Useless, again, and I didn't like that.

Why me? When getting better , when I wasn't an outcast anymore, well maybe I was, but my girlfriend was the most popular girl at school, and that's a point, but when I was like the others teenagers... I have to lose a leg, to be the outcast with the pretty girlfriend and only three limbs. I won something good for once in my life (Astrid) and the destiny or the karma or whatever other thing... decided that things were to good for my and thought that it was better if I lose a leg? Seriously, why me?

**Hi guys:) I know it's a short chapter, next will be longer I promise ;) review if you like, you know I aprecciate all your amazing reviews, you my dearest amazing readers, see you soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, thanks for your amazing reviews, enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 12

The last day of class before Christmas holydays began, a tradition of Berk High School always take place, the winter dance, to celebrate the end of the year with the other students. Only the students of the higher years were able to go, I never went, because I didn't have no one to go with, but that year I tought of asking Astrid to go with me, it was our last year we had to have fun.

I still didn't get used to the prothesic, and dancing seemed impossible, but I knew Astrid would love to go. I only had one week left to asked her. It would be strange to returned high school, I didn't return since the accident, doctors and teachers told me that it was better to wait until next semester. I did all my tests at the hospital, like Astrid.

The doctors let me left the hospital two weeks after I woke up, but I had to return every day, to rehabilitation and to be checked by Gothi, Astrid always by my side.

When I left the hospital, Toothless couldn't be more happy. When he first saw me, he was cautious, he wasn't sure if it was me, the Hiccup he knew used to have two legs. He examined my prothesic and he looked me with those big puppy eyes, I saw in them understament, he knew what had happen to me, and he was sorry. He was extremly clever. He surprised me every day, later he couldn't get apart from me, he was afraid of losing me again, just like Astrid, I saw that they grew closer while I was in coma, they shared the pain and later the happiness, they were the ones that always were there when I need them, when I felt alone they came beside me, when I was sad they cheer me up, when I was relaxed they disturb me, they were amazing. And I told them that everyday, when I told them that, one licked me on the cheek and the other kissed me on the lips, guess who was who.

The prothesic hurted me less and less every day, I couldn't take long walks, but I defend myself in short distances, the fact that annoyed me the most was that I couldn't go to the cave, the walk wasn't very long, but the way was irregular.

I didn't had any news about my father, I only saw him on the news, doing mayor things, never in person, well, he let clear that he didn't cared about me, but in my opinion there's limits, and when your son is in a coma, even if you hate him, is one of them.

Astrid told me, that since the incidet with Snotlout, he was more quiet, and people stopped being afraid of him, he lost his beloved authority, good times were coming for people like me, outcast, Tuffnut became the leader of the group and the captain of the football team, talking about teams, I told the Athletic team that I had to left, for obvious reasons, they were a bit sad, they were god guys, they visited me a couple of times to cheer me up, once I was in my bedroom making up with Astrid and they entered, their face was prizeless, well, I'm sure mine was too, embarrased and blushing, but it is not the important thing, they couldn't believe what their eyes had just see, later I told them that Astrid was my girlfriend and they nearly faint. I understood them, who would have guess, Astrid with me? Even my past me wouldn't dare to imagine it.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Hi As"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well I... was thinking about the other day, when the athletics team found us... busy"

"Oh! Yes, their face was prizeless"

"I was thinking exactly the same! I understand why are we dating"

"Oh, so is the only reasom we are dating? In that case I'm go-"

"Of course no! I'm dating you because you're beautiful, funny, lovely, charming, you understad me, your music taste is amazing and... yes that's all"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing just forget about it"

"Tell me please Hicc"

"It's nothing Astrid"

She sat in my bed beside me and started kissing me slowly

"And now? Are you going to tell me what you were going to say to me"

"Ermmm... "

She continued kissing me

"Okay okay... but don't punch me okay?"

"Sorry, I can made such a hard promise, but I'll try"

"Okay... and you're the hotest girl in Berk"

"Look at this, the little boy had eyes in his face"

Suddenly she punched me, I rolled my eyes, I should had see it coming

"What that's for?"

"That's for saying I'm hot, you pervert"

"What! I'm your boyfriend, I'm the only one that is allowed to call you hot without being consider a pervert"

"Whatever you say, pervert"

I was going to replied, when she kissed me.

"And what's that for?"

"Thats, for everything else"

"Astrid, can I asked you something?"

"You had just do it, but anyway, I know the question and yes, unicorns are real"

"Well obviously, what that wasn't my question, what I was going to asked you it's that if you... don't have any other plans... we... you and I... could go... together... to the...winter dance?"

"Seriously Hiccup, one hour to formulate that easy question to your girlfriend"

"What! it wasn't an hour, more like half an hour, you exageration queen, and I take it like a yes?"

"Yes Hiccup, and sincerley, you are bit slow catching things, but you are cute"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"It was a good compliment you know?"

"Whatever you say Astrid, compliments are not your speciality, and that's not a compliment"

"Neither you are Hiccup, neither you are..."

She left the room, trying to create a misterious aura, which she failed because when she was crossing the door she started running and laughing like if she was a genius or something.

It was incredible how different were the both Astrid's, the one she used in public, closed, everybody respect her but think that she is a bitch, and the real Astrid, the one that loved to laughed, sang while brushing her hair, the one that danced in the morning with the music of the radio, the one who loved to played with Toothless, the one that loved me, but in that moment I didn't knew that.

Next day I went with Astrid to buy a dress for her, it seems that between the millions she had in her closet, she couldn't decided or something like that.

We were for three hours, from one shop to another. Astrid tried on all the dresses of all the shops, she asked me with every the dresses she tried if I like it, I said that she was perfect in all the dresses, I really meant it, if you are beautiful, what ever you wear is perfect. But for her, every dress had something wrong they were all "too short, long, girly, pink, red, slutty, ugly, old-fashioned, plain, extremly colorful, or they weren't her syle", even she said that one dress was to "dressy" I didn't know what she was talkinh about but anyway I noded, like if I understood what she was talking about.

When were where in one of the last shops she found one that she inmediatly love, it was a simply black but gracious dress, I had to accept that she was extremly perfect in that dress we paid for it and as fast as I could we left the shop, I didn't want her to changed her opinion about the dress and stayed three more hours sitting at dress shops, it was boring.

I didn't had to buy anything, I had a suit from a family formal reunion that I had a couple of years ago, and yes, It still fitted me perfectly, it was kind of embarrasing.

Later we went to a coffe shop, and bought a hot coffe, it was freezing outside, Berk wasn't know for his lovely weather. She talked about her new dresses and about the shoes she was going to wear... and that's girly things about her hair and make-up, I listened but most of the time I didn't knew what she was talking about. When we finished the coffe and paid for it, we started walking to home, slowly, my leg was resented because of the long day. When we arrived, Astrid quitted the prothesic from my leg and desinfected the wound, she was going to be a good doctor one day. She went to her bedroom to took a shower.

I put out my sketch book and started to draw Astrid on her new dress. I drew for half and hour, putting all my attention on the drawings and the little details, which I thought were the most important, I was so concentrated that I didn't note the presence of another person in the room until she spoke.

"You had draw me fat idiot"

I looked at her, she had her hair wet, and her bangs didn't let me see her eyes. I stood up, got closer to her, jumping with my only leg, and brushed the bangs of her eyes. I kiss her on the cheek and whispered near her ear.

"Maybe you are…"

She pushed me on my bed and punched me hard on the usual spot of my right arm.

"You idiot!"

She jumped on my bed, I was prepared for the punch, but it never came, instead she kissed me softly on the lips. We started making up, we were so busy that we didn't heard the foot steps coming in my bedroom direction, we didn't broke apart until someone knock on th door.

"It's open"

It was Astrid's mother

"Hi dears, I just came to asked about your leg, but I see the doctor is with you, I let you alone goodnight"

She left the room and we started to laughed, we needed to find another place for our make out sessions, anyways it was good that Astrid's parents were okay abous us dating, they were both lovely persons. Normal parents wouldn't like the fact of her daughter's boyfriend living with them. But they were.

"Why always someone interrups us?"

"I don't have absolutely idea Astrid, anywas where were we before your mother interrumped us?"

"Let me think... oh yes I was..."

She started leaning on to me, but she didn't kiss me, she punch me, hard, I shouted like a little girl and Astrid started laughing at me while leaving the room.

"Goodnight idiot"

"Goodnight Astrid"

She closed the door and I turned off the lights, I closed my eyes and started dreaming about Astrid, I was looking forward to that winter dance, because that dress made her looked perfect, well I don't knew if that was perfection for everyone, but for me it was.

**Hi guys:) well as always thanks for readind, you're amazing guys and all that things, review if you like, see you soon:))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, here's chapter 13, enjoy (or not) :)**

CHAPTER 13

The winter dance day came and everybody was excited, I didn't go that mornirng to school, but Astrid told me that, she said that all the students that were able to go, were talking about it, the girls telling her friends about their dresses, shoes, asking advice about make-up... the boys talking about the girls they were going to go with, discussing between them, who was the hottest, in my opinion disgusting, and excited about the possibility of making out with them after the dance, more disgusting.

The younger students talking about the future, when they could go too, about their dream partners... To sum up, everybody talking about the dance.

I was extrenly nervous, it was my first dance, and to add stress to the situation, I had a prothesic, I didn't dance well with two real legs, my only chance of not being mocked was that maybe people had pity of my missing leg, or that the boys, who would laught at me, would be too busy watching my stunning girlfriend while she dance. I prefered the first one. I wasn't the overprotective type of boyfriend, the type of one that is like "touch my girl and you are dead" but it wasn't an enjoyable experience either. That morning I drew to calm my nerves a little, I drew Toothless and Astrid playing in the cave, the sun at their backs, Toothkess licking her cheek, and Astrid hugging him. It was a very relaxing scene, just what I needed, I went downstairs, Phlegma, Astrid's mother, was there, sitting in a couch reading the news. I sat on the other couch.

"How's your leg Hiccup?"

"It's better, thanks to your daughter, she is going to be a good doctor one day"

"I know, since she was a little girl she had a passion of helping the ones that were hurt, are you excited about the dance?"

"Yes, but I'm more nervous than excited"

"Don't be nervous, all it's going to be okay, after all you are going to go with the prettiest girl of the school"

"Yeah, that a plus for me to be nervous"

"You are going o have a very great time Hiccup, I'm sure, you know I was a teenager too"

"Thanks, I'll try but is not easy, I will had to dance with the prothesic, and all the people will stared at me and Astrid because now we are dating and..."

"Calm down dear, just relax you have a couple of hours before the dance, take a shower it's very relaxing, and now that you had talk about Astrid and you dating, I'm perfectly fine with it, I think that you are a very good boy for my daughter and you make a very cute couple, but I want to tell you something, please Hiccup don't hurt her, she's my little princess, you are a very good boy but Astrid had always that mask, that make her seemed like someone without feelings that have everything under control... but she's not, you are her first boyfrined, and all of this is new for her, and the last thing I want is to see her suffer"

"Don't worry, I'll hurt myself before doing anything to her, all of this is new to me too, and I'm trying to be the best boyfriend with one leg that I can, you can woried about other thing, because you have to know that I would never hurt Astrid, she's literally all I have, without counting Toothless, since the day I saw her for the first time, when we were four and I was in the park with my mother and I saw Astrid playing with a volley ball, I liked her a lot, and I would never ruin what we had now, because is the only real thing I have and she's the only person that I can count with"

Suddenly, Phlegma stood up, came to me, and hugged me, l felt the same warm that I felt when I was a child and my mother hugged me before going to sleep.

"Hiccup, thanks for being the best boy that my daughter could find"

"Thanks to you, for having a daughter that make me be the best of myslef, just for her"

We separated and I went upstairs, to took a shower, the water running down my head relaxed me a lot. When I came out of the shower, I heard the main door be opened and Astrid greeting her mother, what I heard next made me smile.

"Astrid, you don't know the treasure you have, don't let it go"

"I know mum, never in a million of years"

I put my trousers on and before putting my T-shirt, Astrid entered.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't knew you were getting dres-"

She stopped talking and started staring at me, I felt nervous, until she spoke again

"Why do you have a six-pack if you have been sleeping for one that one month, normal people have to make exercise you know"

"First I wasn't 'sleeping' I was in a coma, and how do you know I haven't done exercise?"

"Well... have you?"

"Yes I had, a little while you were in class"

"Well, in that case..."

She came to me, put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I like it

"I'm glad you do"

We started to make out until she interruped it.

"Hey idiot, I had to take a shower, start to get ready, the dance start in one hour"

She gave me one last peck and left the room. I had a goofy smile on my face. I decided that i had to work out more often, if this the reward.

I went to the closet and searched my suit, when I found it, I put out the casual clothes that I had just put on and put the suit, it was simple, black with a white shirt. I brushed my hair, but it still seemed like i didn't brushed it. When I was ready I waited for Astrid, girls are extremly slow in this situations, I started to get bored so I read Harry Potter and the deadly hallows for the fifth time, when I was finishing it again, someone knock on the door.

"It's open"

Astrid entered the room. For one moment in think that I was dead and she was an angel, but I realize that it was real, and it was amazing. She wear her new black dress, with her golden hair loose, she rarely had ot that way, she has a little make-up, not much, and a pair of black hells, that made her look two inches longer, just the necessary to me. If they were higher I would be shorter than her.

"Wow As, you look stunning"

"Thanks idiot, you look handsome, but haven't you forgot something?"

"Like what?"

"Like your tie, maybe?"

"Damn it, thanks... do you know how... to put it?"

"Come here idiot"

She picked the tie, put it around my neck and started to make the knott. When she finished she looked at my with those gorgeous blue eyes and I kissed her. We were in the middle of the kiss when we heard a _click, _we looked at the door to see Astrid's mother, holding a camera.

"Perfect"

She left, so Astrid and I were alone again, smiling. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me, when the kissed ended, she whisper near my ear.

"Perfect"

We went downstairs and say goodbye to Astrid's parents, we left the house and started walking slowly because of my prothesic, enjoying the warm weather, even if we were in winter. We walked in silence, Astrid looking at the front, I was looking at her all the way down the school, she was just... perfect. It was the only word that could describe what my eyes were watching in that moment.

When we were at the door of Berk High School, and I got nervous again. We were about to enter when Astrid spotted her friends.

"Hi guys"

"Astris you are stunning were do you buy that dress is perfect"

"Your make-up is fantastic"

"Those shoes are incredible Astrid, they fit you perfectly"

Every girl started saying what they like most of Astrid outfit, and I was tgere, quiet by her side, trying not to laugh at them. Later Astrid spotted Ruffnut and Heather and went with them, we were holding hands, so her sudden movement, almost launched me to the ground, I followed her, her grip on my hand was tight, very tight.

"Hey girls, you two looked perfect in those dresses"

"Thanks Astrid, I see you have come with your little boyfriend, I have come with Snotlout and Heather with my brother"

"Mmmm, good for you girls, are you going to enter now?"

"Yes come on"

They started to walked fast, but my prothesic didn't let me.

"Hey, Astrid please walked a little slow please"

"Oh sorry Hiccup, I forgot about it, I'm so sorry, doe it hurt a lot?"

"I can stan it"

Heather and Ruffnut were looking at us, later to my left, they gasped. Astrid said sorry again and gave me a quick peck on the lips, Ruffnut and Heather started to whistle, very mature in my opinion, we started to walk again, this time we went slower. When we reached the stairs, Snotlout and Tuffnut appeared.

"Let's go ladies, oh hello Astrid, I didn't saw you, you look extremly hot, hey useless"

Astrid punched Snotlout hard in the arm. We started to walked and left the rest behing.

"I'll never understand that you're not useless and if he called that to you I'll punched him hard, it's not so difficult to catched, isn't it?"

"He's dumber than a rock Astrid, he'll never catch anything"

We walked through the corridors, other students were heading to the gym like us, everyone staring at us, that made me felt more nervous. I heard people whispering and pointing at us. We reached the gym's doors, I could hear my heart beat.

"Idiot, are you ready?"

"Sincerely, no"

"In that case, let's go"

She opened the doors and we entered, everybody looking at us.

**Hi guys:) hope you like the chapter, as you know I appreciate all yours amazing reviews. Keep rocking guys;) see you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys, thanks for all you amazing review:)))**

CHAPTER 14

She opened the door, we entered, everybody looking at us.

Everybody and I say everybody looked at us, it obviously didn't help me to calm down. All the students were looking at Astrid and me. Pointing our connected hands, and my prothesic, my trouser cover most of it but it was visible. I heard people laugh, it's curious how cruel people can be, since the human poblated the earth, we had been cruel between us, instead of helping each other, the strongest, the most good looking mocked the others, even when we are all the same, we are the only species that kills for pleausure or because they want. Animals only kill for necesity. We, the humans are cruel, never in my life I could have laugh at someone that had just lost a leg, why anybody would do that? Does it make them feel better, feel more important? Why someone would laugh of another person problem when they can help that person?

I got angry, very angry, I wanted to punch that people in their faces, for all this years of bullying, because is not what only one person did, is what that person did plus what his friend did plus what the guy next him did... if only the would come and say sorry I would forgive them, only one person in my live did that, and that person was in that moment holding my hand, looking at me, trying to tell to me to be strong, like that day in the forest when I promised her that I would be, and less than an hour Iater I broke that promise, and I felt horrible, i didn't want to feel the same way again, so with all my strenght I calmed down, and did like I hadn't just heard someone laughing at my missing leg.

We heard the door being open, it was Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather, Tuffnut and Snotlout. They walked in our direction and they stepped at our side. We went to a table where the drinks and food were. I only drank a glass of water, the cold running through my throat calm me a little bit more. We were in silence, the music playing. Ruffnut broke the silence.

"What happened before we entered, everybody was so... tense, specially Hiccup"

Astrid answered.

"Just some idiots laughing"

"At what?"

"At my prothesic"

All of them looked shocked, even Snotlout wasn't specting that, even he wasn't so... cruel. Heather said, in my opinion, the smartest thing she said her life.

"Well... let's dance"

Fishlegs went to find his partner, a girl of our year that I didn't know, the others with their respectives partners went to dance, a slow song was playing. Astrid put her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist, she laid her head on my chest. It was nice to dance that way, so close, I could smell her hair, it smelt fresh... like the sea. Dancing slowly wasn't painful with the prothesic, so I felt relaxed.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry, we didn't should had come, it was stupid"

"Don't said that Astrid, they were just a couple of idiots, apart from that I'm having such a good time, here, with you"

"Sometimes you are just so... perfect"

"Me? Perfection and Hiccup had never fit, but Astrid and perfection always go side by side"

"You know what else fit very well"

"No, what?"

"You and me"

She kissed me, we were kissing for a couple of minutes, slowly, just like the song, I could hear Ruffnut whistling, after all she wasn't that bad. I saw a couple of boys, looking at me furiously, but honestly, I didn't care anymore, they could go to hell.

"Idiot, you are getting quite good at this, are you training with someone?"

"Yes, everyday, she's blond, average height, funny, captain of the volley team, very clever and funny and it's dating an outcast of her school"

"Okay, she's nice, I approve her, but maybe I practice with her boyfriend a little"

"I'm sure he will be pleasured"

"Let's the class begin"

We kept kissing for a while, until the slows songs finished and ones more quickly took their place. I didn't dance a lot with them, just a little swing from side to side, it was all my prothesic let me. Astrid danced excellent, I didn't knew she could do such an awesomes moves, a lot of people tried to copy some of her moves, it was a completly failure, but quite funny in my opinion. No one could beat the one and only Astrid Hofferson.

"You dance great Astrid, were do you learnt those moves?"

"I used to go to dance classes a few years ago"

"Well, they worth it"

"And were you learn that awesome move that yo do all the time"

"Well... I learnt it when I was little and I wanted to pee"

She looked at me with her 'seriously Hiccup?' look and I started to laugh.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, idiot"

"What you are trying to tell me is that the rest of the time, I'm just a fake idiot?"

"No, I never say that"

"Yes you do, you say that I can be a 'real idiot' so..."

"I didn't say that"

"But you had just say it a minute ago"

"You imagine things, idiot"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don- , see you change the subject of the conversation because you know you said real idiot"

"Whatever you say idiot, someone is imagining things again..."

"Next time I'll win"

"Seriously, you really think so?"

"Well, no but I'm optimistic"

"What a loser"

"Ey! You are my girlfriend you aren't suposed to say that, you have to say ' I am sure next time you will win, you gorgeous creature' okay?"

"Gorgeous what! Never in a million of years"

"Why?"

"Because I won't ever called nobody in this world gorgeous creature in my life, is stupid"

"Fine..."

"Come on idiot, let's dance a slow song is playing again"

We continue dancing, the end of the dance was coming, only a pair of songs left. All the couples were kissing, a lot, for a couple of seconds I thought that Snotlout was eating Ruffnut face, but they were only kissing, the most disgusting kiss I never saw in my life, I don't think that you are suposed to droll over your partner.

"Look Astrid, Snotlout is drolling over Ruffnut face!"

"Idiot, why would you show me that is extremly disgusting"

"I found it disgusting too, but it's funny"

"Well, maybe a little"

"I don't droll while kissing you, don't I?"

"No, because you kiss me, you don't... lick my face like a cow"

"Had ever a cow lick your face?"

"There's things you don't know about me idiot, that will be always a secret"

"I can't believe it, a cow lick your face, disgusting"

"Shut up idiot"

We danced the last song, a slow one, in silent, I was enjoying the sight of Astrid blue eyes, I got lost in them, it gave you the feeling that you were sailing in the blue and peaceful sea.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes"

"Why?"

"Because they are beautiful"

"Thanks, you eyes are cool to, it looks like inside them, there is a forest"

"THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE WINTER DANCE, PLEASE LEFT THE GYM QUIETLY DON'T PUSH EACH OTHER, HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS BREAK"

All the students started to left the gym, we wait until it was more less empty, and we left too. When we were in the street again, a lot of couples were saying goodbye each other in a very passionately way.

"May I walk you home, "

"It will be a pleasure "

We walked in silence, holding hands, a couple of students were walking in the same way.

"Had I told you that you looked stunning tonight ?"

"No, thanks , you looked gorgeus tonight too"

"Thanks , the moon light make your eyes shine"

"Oh , you are going to make me blush, the moon light make your prothesic shine too"

"Your sarcastic humor suits you perfectly"

"Oh , you made me blush again"

"Maybe is because you look very cute when you blush "

" , you gorgeous creature, you know how to make a lady blush"

"It's my gift , oh look at that, we had arrive at your home, now I have to go"

"Please be safe"

"I'll try "

We both laugh anf entered home, Astrid's parents were watching a movie on T.V..

"Hello, you had a great time?"

"Yes mum, it was very nice, well we are tired, we are going to sleep"

"Good night"

We went upstairs, each one to our own bedroom, Toothless was there, lying on my bed, when he saw me he started to barked happily I pet him amd I changed my suit for my pyjama. I sat a on my bed, the prothesic was starting to kill me, in that moment Astrid came. Toothless barked happyli at Astrid too, she pet him a little and without saying nothing she sat at my side and put out the prothesic, carefully, like she always did.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little, nothing to worry about"

"How does it feel, to not have a leg I mean"

"Well... now I'm getting use to it... but first when all of this was new... I felt weird, It didn't sink in my brain, I thought that it was going to be there next time I looked, but it wasn't... I felt the same way you do when someone you love dies... first so felt horrible, but later one day, suddenly you realize that you are never going to see that person again, and you change, you are not the same anymore, you get depressed... and until someone help you, in that case you, you don't... continue with your life again"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"You had already say a lot of things, beside I'm okay, thanks to you and Toothless"

"I'm glad we helped, aren't you buddy?"

Toothless jumped on the bed and sat between us.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'm glad you helped"

We laid there for a couple of minutes, I could here Toothless snore he was always sleeping, it was fascinating, he could sleep for hours without the necesity of eat or pee.

"How can he sleep so much time?"

"I was just wondering the same Astrid"

"I would love to sleep like him"

"Yeah, it will be great"

"Well, I should get going"

She gave me a quick peck on the lips, stood up, pet Toothless one last time and left the room, just when she was going to close the door, she talked.

"Good night "

"Good night "

**Hi guys:) like always review if you like the chapter:) I think I'll post next chapter on Sunday, because I'm not going to be at home, but anyways, I'll try. See you soon. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, and for the guest I would love to read your ideas, enjoy**

CHAPTER 15

That Christmas break was the first one that I celebrated with other people since my mother passed away. I celebrated it with Astrid's family. We were only a few people, her parents, her grandmother, her aunt and uncle, her nine years old cousin, Astrid and me. They came on Christmas eve and they stayed until New year eve.

On Cristmas eve morning, when their family hadn't arrive yet, we opened the presents.

"Okay, I am going to start, this is for you dad, this is for you mum, that one is for Toohtless and last but not less important, this one for you Hiccup"

Astrid's presents for us were, to her dad some clothes, for her mother a beautiful pair of earrings, for Toothless a ball and for me a beautiful leather sketch book, with a lot of empty pages, that I was expecting to fill soon, on the first one a message '_never stop _creating'

Astrid's parents gave to her a new iphone and a pair of new trainers, and for me a pair of cool Carhartt T-shirts and a new prothesic.

"The doctor, Gothi, told us that some scientist had just created this new prothesic, it's more comfortable, is designated to don't cause any pain to your leg, you are going to be able to ran again, like you used to, you are not going to note the difference"

I didn't knew what to say, prothesic those days were very expensive, and the idea of running again and walking without feeling any pain or discomfort was very pleaseant. I gave them my presents, for Astrid's father a book that I knew that he was looking forward to read, to her mother a cologne, I was going to give Astrid's present in other moment.

"And for me there's nothing idiot?"

"Of course, but later"

When their family arrived, they introduced me to them, we didn't tell them that we were dating, I didn't think that Astrid's grandmother would be pleased by the idea of her grandaughter living with her boyfriend, we told them that my family was on a trip and I was expending the holydays here, with my friend Astrid.

I took specially appreciation to her little cousin, Claire, she was more less like a little Astrid, with some differences of course, they were both tought, blond, blue eyes, brave... she was very curious, she could be for hours, just sitting, looking at me draw.

We had an incredible dinner, Astrid's aunt was chef in a very good restaurant, and her grandmother cooked very well too.

That night I took Astrid to a walk, I wanted to gave her present in a more private place, not with all her family around. We took our coats, scarfs, gloves... winter on Berk is not a very pleaseant time, and we left the house.

"Your family is nice"

"I know, Claire is lovely"

"Yes, I would had love to have a little sister instead of two idiots brothers"

"Well, at least you have siblings, being an only child is boring"

"Think that you have me"

"And that's suposed to cheer me up or depressed me?"

"So funny, Astrid"

"Thanks idiot, I do my best"

"I know"

We reached Berk's park, we went near the lake, holding hands, the reflex of the moon shane on the water. I put out a little box from one of my coat pockets, I handed it to Astrid.

"What is this?"

"It isn't obvious? Is your present"

Astrid looked surprised, she picked the box and oppened it, she gasped

"Hiccup, this is beautiful"

It was a simple necklace, a silver star, with a little sapphire in the middle.

"It matches you eyes, turn it"

She turned it and smiled.

"It has my name!"

I was nervous, what I was going to say her was very important for me.

"Yes, because you are a star, you shine, you are beautiful, and people opened their mouths when you walk pass them, because they are astounded, because you are amazing, and I want you to wake up everyday, look at the necklace and know that I think that you are the most beautiful girl that I've seen in my life, you save my life and I would never forget it, I'm an eigthy per cent sure that I love you Astrid Hofferson"

She was smiling, my heart beating so fast that I was sure she heard it, I was extremly nervous, that thing that I have just said was not easy to say out loud.

"Why an eighty per cent?"

"Because I said to the only person that I loved before you, that I loved her a hundred per cent, and now she's not with me, and I'm not going to say that to you because I'm afraid that you are going to go too and I'm not going to be able to handle that"

"Well... in that case, I'm a ninety per cent sure that I love you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, because I don't want lose you"

We kissed for a while, nobody else was in the park, we were alone, we were together, it was the only person that I wanted to be with right now, for once in my life I had someone to care for, someone who cared for me, we were almost sure that we loved each other, nothing could ruin that moment.

For once in my life all was alright, I was with the person that I wanted to be with, in the place that I wanted to be, doing what I wanted to do and it was fucking awesome.

I didn't know if it was because of the new prothesic of because that confession, but since that day, my leg never hurted me again, neither my heart, neither my wrists.

"You are awesome Astrid"

"I know idiot, you are pretty awesome too, let's go, I'm freezing"

We returned holding hands, in silence, no words need to be spoken, we smiled, like idiots, like outcasts. After all, it was what we were.

When we arrived home, they were all dancing and singing, we joined them, like a family, it felt good. I danced with Claire, with Astrid only a little, I was sure that I would end kissing her, I contained myself as best I coulf. Later we went all to sleep, Astrid and I couldn't say good night to each other in private. I couldn't sleep, I was too excited, a lot of new things in one day, I pet Toothless, he suddenly fell asleep, to entertain me a little I put out my sketch book and draw, I drew Astrid with her new necklace, admiring the drawing I fell asleep. My dreams were very sweet that night, they were all about a certain blond that was ninety percent sure that love him.

The rest of the holydays happened without... incidents, until the new year eve morning.

I was with Astrid, doing the homework that we had for the holydays, when we finished, we had a little make-out session, until someone interruped us, it was Claire, Astrid's little cousin.

"What were you two doing"

"Homework"

"But you weren't doing homework"

"Yes we were"

"No you were kissing"

"WHAT! No, you imagine things, anyway what do you know about kissing?"

"On the movies, people kiss, and you two were kissing, I'm little, not silly"

"I know, okay why were kissing, but do me a favour, be a good little cousin and don't tell anyone"

"Okay, but tell me one more thing, are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"So Hiccup is my cousin in law?"

"We can say that"

"COOL!"

Claire came running and hugged both of us, she was the cutest girl I had never seen.

"I'm leaving now, my parents told me to came and say bye, bye cousins!"

"Come here, I'm going to miss you so much"

Astrid hugged Claire, I hugged her too.

"Bye Toothless"

He barked happily, he liked Claire too. She closed the door, we heard her parents saying goog bye.

"Okay Hiccup, from now until I decide other thing, make-out sessions are banned here, everybody interruped us"

"What?"

"You hear me Haddock"

"Good night kisses too?"

"Yes, good night kisses too"

Well, maybe that Christmas wasn't so good after all. I could get used to it, and she didn't say nothing about make-out sessions in her bedroom, or in the living room, kitchen, garden... yes, I definitely could get used to it.

**Hi again guys:) hope you like the chapter, review if you like you know it mean a lot for me, and again sorry for the grammar mistakes, I don't speak english but I do my best:)) see you next chapter, thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews:))**

CHAPTER 16

The first day of class before Christmas break, I was a bit worried, I hadn't gone to class since the accident. A lot of things happened in a short period of time so I had the feeling that the accident happened years ago. But it was only a couple of months. The students saw my prosthetic on the winter dance, but I still felt nervous. I knew that if someone laughed at my missing leg again, I wouldn't contain myself even if one of those gigantic bullies were part of those 'someone' I'll try to kick their fat asses until they kick mine. I was used to it anyway.

I took a shower, put my clothes on and ate breakfast, as usual I had to wait for Astrid, she always woke up before me and in the end, I finished earlier. Girl things I suppose. When she was ready too, we left the house, I looked at her outfit, a simple pair of black trousers, her black Vans and a blue coat, she always dressed up like that, except in more formal situations. She wasn't like one of those girls who wear skirts or tight shirts, she used casual but beautiful clothes. I preferred that style. She could wear a plastic bag, and she would still look like a model and be the most fashionable girl of Berk's High School. And surely next day all the girls would wear plastic bags, you know, typical perk of being a popular girl.

We walked in silence, we were both sleepy, firsts day after breaks were the worst thing in the world, I was like a zombie, I didn't talked until the sun appeared on the horizon, I needed the day light to woke up, and nowadays I still need it, I'm not a morning person, but sincerely, who is a morning person? Let me tell you, nobody, well just normal people, there are crazy people that thing that waking up before the sun rises is good.

When we reached the school, I realized that thanks of my sleepy head, I wasn't nervous, maybe in a couple of hours I would be nervous again, but in that moment I only had to concentrate on not getting asleep on a bench... or on the floor.

I felt a punched on my arm, it was Astrid, as usual.

"Hey, why would you do that?"

"You're welcome idiot, you were asleep, well... almost, no thanks to me, so I'm going to say it another time, you're welcome"

"I'm not going to argue with you right now, because I'm not sure if I'm still in my bed sleeping, so... thanks Astrid for punching me, very hard, on the arm"

"Again, you're welcome idiot"

"This chat make my day so much better"

"I know idiot"

She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and we went separated ways, our lockers were in different corridors. It might be because they were all sleepy or because they were not cruel, but since I entered the high school nobody hadn't spoke a word about my leg, I didn't hear whispers or fingers pointing at me, maybe everybody had matured a little during the break.

The lessons were boring, as usual, even for me, the typical 'pet' of the teacher, I did my best not to fall asleep, but some people didn't care falling asleep because I heard snores. The teacher didn't care, she was sleepy too.

At lunch break, everyone had finally woken up, all the students were talking happily about their holidays, their new presents, where they went...

Astrid and I sat together on my usual table.

"How's the day going idiot?"

"Well... I almost fell asleep in Math Class, you?"

"More less the same, I miss my bed, do you think that she's alright, does she miss me too?"

"Okay I'm going to ignore the fact that you referred to your bed as 'she', but I'm sure 'she' misses you, a lot"

"Really? Cool, and it's obviously a 'she' idiot, the blankets are pink"

"Whatever you say..."

We were interrupted my small group of people sitting in our table.

"Can we sit here?"

"You already did it, so I supposed that yes, you can sit here"

They were Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather and Fishlegs, I was astounded, popular people, a part from Astrid, never sat on this table, their table was in the center, were everybody looked at them.

"Hey guys why are you sitting here? Ruff, Heather, you both promised to text me during the break, and I hadn't received any texts, why?"

"Because, my brother is a complete idiot and he broke my iPhone, I have been all the holidays with out it"

"Hey Ruff, I told you it was an accident"

"Tuff, why were you playing baseball with my phone"

"I told you, I thought it was mine"

"And why were you playing baseball with you phone?"

"I didn't think about it, I just wanted to play with the phone"

"Like you ever think something"

"I heard it Astrid"

I saw Astrid roll her eyes, I had to accept that Ruff and Tuff conversations were funny. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until Heather broke the silence.

"Wow, is that in you necklace a real sapphire?"

"Yes, why?"

"That necklace had to be very expensive"

"Maybe... I hadn't think about it"

"Was it a Christmas present?"

"Yes Heather"

"From who?"

"Err... it was from Hiccup"

This time, Ruffnut was the one who interrupted.

"Hey Snotlout, why didn't you gave me a expensive necklace?"

"Because babe, Hiccup is a toothpick, no offense dude, he had to win Astrid with expensive things, but look at me, I'm way better than a stupid sapphire, I'm like a... diamond!"

"Ruff, you didn't tell me that you two were dating"

"I told you Astrid, stupid brother, iPhone, baseball? Do you make the connection?"

"You could have come to my house and tell me, anyway, when you two start dating?"

"In the dance we make-out, and next day we met and make-out again, and next day..."

"And for you that is to be dating?"

"Obviously, what do you do with your little boyfriend?"

"We talk, watch movies... to sum up, we spent time together"

"And you don't make-out"

I think that in that moment I was redder than a tomato.

"Of course"

"Really Astrid? Do you want me to have a conversation with Snotlout? He's dumber than a rock, he's all muscles, no brains"

"Ey, I'm just beside you"

"I know Snotlout"

This time Fishlegs talk.

"I agree with Astrid, spent time together and talking, are the most necessary things in a relationship"

"How do you know that Fish, you don't have a girlfriends and I think that my relationship with Snotlout is perfect"

I saw Fishlegs blush, and Heather looked in other direction, it was obvious that they were a 'something' I thought that Fishlegs was with that girl he went to the dance with. I looked at Astrid, she was looking at them, so I wasn't the only one to notice. When we finished lunch, we left the room.

Next period was P.E, I changed my clothes and entered the gym, Astrid was there, sitting on the benches, I sat by her side. I didn't know if I would be able to do any sport yet, my doubts were solved when the teacher entered the gym, welcome us and called me.

"I talked with the principal, he talked with Astrid's parents and with your doctor. You are not going to do anything in this classes until they tell you another thing. You can sat and watch or go to the library"

I decided to watch them. They were playing volley matches, 2 versus 2, matches only last five minutes. Astrid was the first to play, she played with Ruffnut against Heather and a girl called Camicazi. Obviously Astrid and Ruffnut win. They left the field and sat on the bench, the next four people started to played.

Astrid rest her head on my lap.

"Are you exhausted?"

"Yes, I don't know why the he makes us played two versus two, it's tiring, why couldn't we played with the regular number of players in each team?"

"Maybe he want you to move more and exercise"

For the looked Astrid sent me, I knew she didn't like the answer.

"Or maybe because he's an idiot"

"That's better idiot"

We watched the rest of the matches until it was Astrid's turn again. She had to play with the winners of other match, it was like a championship. Astrid and Ruffnut win, nobody was surprised, after all they were the captain and co-captain of the volley team. And they weren't one of the best teams of the country for nothing.

Next class was biology, I was listening to the teacher, when someone knocked on the door,.a teacher that I didn't knew,he handed a paper to our biology teacher and left, she read the paper and talked.

"Hiccup Haddock, the principal wants to talk you right now"

I was confused, I hadn't done anything,I thought that maybe Gobber wanted to tell me something about the prosthetic and the P.E. lessons. I saw Astrid looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and worry. I smiled at her and headed to the door, I say goodbye politely and left the room.

The principal office was in the first floor, and I was in the second, I went to the stairs. When I was in the first floor I headed to Gobber's office. I was alone in the corridors, everybody was in class. It was a nice feeling, I felt... important? Maybe, I'm not sure if is the most appropriate adjective to describe how I felt, it was a strange feeling, but definitely a cool one.

When I reached his door I knocked, I heard a 'it's open' and I entered the room, I saw Gobber sitting on his chair.

"Morning Hiccup, please take a seat"

I sat on the chair in front of Gobber, he started to talk

**Hello:) hope you like the chapter, as always review if you like, thanks for reading and i'll try to post as soon as I can.**

**Special thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this :)**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"Morning Hiccup, please take a seat"

I sat on the chair in front of Gobber, he started to talk:

"Hiccup, I call you because I know all"

"All of what?"

"What your father did to you"

"What do you want to tell me Gobber"

"Hiccup, I know your father since we were kids, he was a very good person, but when your mother passed away, he broke on the inside and he blamed you for all and he started hating you"

"Thanks for summing that up Gobber, can I go now"

"He blame you because you are just like your mother Hiccup"

"Are you trying to justificate his behabiour?"

"No Hiccup"

"Well, in that case what are you trying to tell me?"

"That his angry Hiccup, because you left, just like your mother did"

"First, my mother didn't leave she died, and second he bumped me from my own house, h bumped me from his life!"

"I know, but he's going to try to get you again, he wants you to live with him and your brothers"

"I'm not going to return there, now I have a house with people that care for me"

"I'm not saying that you should returned, I'm saying that you mustn't return and take care Hiccup because his not going to give up so easily, he had become... mad, he needs time to recover, I'm sure he's going to recover, but in the mean time, he wants you"

"And what shoul I do?"

"I called you here because I think you should left Berk"

"WHAT!"

"You heared me, I have a sister who lives in a city near Berk, you should stay with her and go school there until you graduate, then you can go to the university you want, they're only a couple of months"

"I just can't leave Berk"

"Why?"

"Astrid"

"Hiccup I was a teenager once, if you really like her you'll meet her in the future"

"I can't Gobber"

"Maybe you can't, but you must do it, here you are danger"

"But..."

"Hiccup, I give you one week, in one week you should leave, you can't tell anyone where are you going, I'll drive you there, my sister had agree, she's a very nice person, and I have talk with the principal of the high school he's an old friend you'll begin classes there as soon as you arrive"

"Please Gobber, don't do this to me"

"I do this because you are like a son to me Hiccup, and I promised your mother that I'll take care of you and this is what I'm doing"

I stood up furiously I couln't believe he was doing that to me, I left the office and left the building. I went to the park behind the school, I sat on a swing. Trying to contain my tears, for once in my life I was happy with my life and suddenly all went wrong. Thanks to my father I was going to have to break up with Astrid, because I didn't think that I could move to another city, left her house, don't tell her where I was going and continue being her boyfriend.

I thought that I couldn't hate more my father, I was wrong, even when be wasn't near me he was able to ruin my life, again.

I stood up, next class started in 5 minutes, it would be strange if I was at Gobber office for more than an hour.

I entered the class, Astrid was talking with some girls. I contained my tears and anger, in less than a week she wouldn't be my girlfriend again, I was sure that she wouldn't be my friend either, I wss going to lost her forever. Fprever never had a worse meaning thah that day. When she saw me her eyes lighted up and a wide smile appeated on her face, she came walking in my direction, she kissed me softly, all was on slow motion for me.

"What did Gobber tell you?"

"Nothing important, we were just talking about the prothesic and the P.E classes"

"For almost an hour?"

"Yes, he's an old family friend he was worried, we talked about how I'm adapting to it"

"Cool"

She looked pleased with the answer, she believed me, lie to her killed me on the inside, I felt like a monster. She believed me. She had no doubts about me, she thought that I was saying the thruth.

I lied to her, but she believed me.

During all day I was in shock, two things repeating in my head.

_One week_

_She believed me_

_One week_

_She believed me_

_..._

It was a living hell, my own living hell.

Four days before I left, I went with her to the cinema, I don't remember what film we watched, what we ate, what we did, I only remember her laughing in the funny parts, serious in the drama ones. I wanted to remember every facial experssion of the one and only Astrid Hofferson, the one that in less than a week would we my ex-girlfriend, my ex-friend, the remember of my past life.

Only thinking of saying good bye to her was worse than falling from the highest building, than dying because of the worst illness. I didn't knew how to tell the most important person in my life that I had to go, that it was the end of the best days of my life, I didn't knew how to break-up with her, I didn't knew ho to break up my heart, how to breaking Astrid's mother promise _please Hiccup don't hurt her _and like an stupid I told her that I would never hurt her and in less than a four days, I was going to hurt her but not only her, I was going to hurt myself again, but in a way I never did before. One million times worse than just cutting myself, only my wrists, I was going to cut my heart. That day I understood those people that on the films say that they were going to die of love, love is the most beautiful thing in the world but at the same time is the most destructive one.

The last day before I left I spent all day with Astrid, I didn't tell her nothing until the last minute, I want her to be happy until the last minute. That morning, without anybody noticing, I packed my things and carried then Gobber's house, after the break-up, I was going to leave.

We went to the cove, since my accident we stopped coming, but when I started to walked well again we began to more often. We sat on a rock while Toothless went to investigate, just like the old times. For one moment I thought that we were just going to talked, later we were going home to had dinner, like a normal day, but this wasn't a normal day.

"You are very beautiful Astrid"

"I know idiot"

"And selfish"

"Liar"

"I love this place"

"Yeah, I remember the first time I saw you here, I found you by coincidence, and I saw you cutting yourself"

"This is were all began"

"Just a year an a couple of months ago idiot"

"Things change fast"

I kissed her, it might the last time I kissed her, the last time I taste her lips. I looked at my iPhone, I just had fifteen minutes.

"Astrid I had to tell you something"

"I'm listening"

"Thanks to you I'm here today, you changed my life for the good, thanks to you I found a reason to live, someone to care for, you can't imagine what you had done to me"

"Hiccup, what are you trying to say me"

"Astrid I had to left... I can't tell you why or where, I want but I can"

"Hiccu-"

"Astrid we had to break-up, is the most difficult thing I will ever do, and I will hate myself forever, maybe we can see each other when all of this end, if you don't want I won't go to Harvard. Please Astrid don't hate me, I hate myself for both of us"

She was crying, I didn't cry because I had no more tears, I spent all at night.

"Hicc-up, wh-y?"

"Astrid, I promise you that when all of this end I'll tll you, you might not want to hear anything of me, but I'll tell you, bye Astrid I had to go"

"Please Hicc-up don't do th-is to me"

"I don't want, but I must Astrid"

I started to ran as fast as the prothesic let me, I was wrong, I didn't spent all of my tears.

**Please don't hate me guys :( I had to do it. If you like the chapter ( I doubt it) review it. Thanks for reading, you are amazing guys. And for the one who asked, si hablo español :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 18**

ASTRID's P.O.V.

All happened so fast, one minute I was talking with my boyfriend, that sweet boy I loved, next minute I was watching a boy run, tears running down my face because I used to know that boy, or at least I thought so, because the Hiccup Horrendous Haddock that I knew wasn't like that boy that was running through the forest. He would never break-up with me without saying why, because 'I had to leave' is not the typical thing you say in this situations, you say something like 'it's not because of you, it's because of me' or that kind of things.

I was destroyed my heart broken, but at the same time I was scared, because I didn't knew were my idiot was, because that guy wasn't him.

I cried for a long time, I didn't knew what to do, who to blame, was it my fault? It was the first time someone broke-up with me. What I was supposed to do, eat ice-cream while watching love movies? I didn't thought that it will made me feel any better.

When the sun was hardly visible, I headed home. I just wanted to go to bed and slept, maybe next day things will be normal again. Maybe next day he was going to be there again, like he used to.

I arrived at home and in the exact moment I opened the door my parents were hugging me, they knew. I couldn't control it and I cried on their shoulders, they carried me to the sofa, we were there like this for half an hour. They knew that the best thing that they could do was just hugged me, I didn't like to talk in difficult situations. When I regained the composure my mother smiled politely at me, she always did that when she had to tell me something important, like when I was twelve years and my granny passed away. But this time I was seventeen and my boyfriend had left me.

"Astrid dear, I'm so sorry. I want you to read this, he left it to your father and I"

It was a letter from Hiccup

_Mr. And Mrs. Hofferson_

_I write this letter to thank you for all the the things you have done for me, you let me live on your house, even when you discovered that your lovely daughter and me were dating. Thank you for being a parental reference for me. Thank you for the prosthetic, for the food, my bedroom... what the most important thing, thank you for Astrid. That girl was the only one who was by my side when I was alone, when I only need to talk with someone, she was there. She saved my life, literally. Kept her safe, don't let anyone hurt her please, people like me. , I'm sorry for breaking my promise, in the end I hurt her... it was for a reason, but I'm not sure if it was a good one. I'm just very selfish... I'm not trying to justify myself, because what I did has not justification. Just do me a favor please, even if I don't deserve it, tell her that i'll ALWAYS love her, one hundred percent, always..._

_Pd: When I first move here I promised you a good dinner before I left, I can't go but you do. Here you have money to go to a very good restaurant. (If you don't want to go you can spend it in something else)._

_Yours sincerely Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third._

When I finished reading it, I couldn't stop the tears. When I thought that I lost him, when I thought that the boy running was not him, he did this. Even when he was not here, he proof me that he was still the same, he hadn't change. I didn't knew if that made me felt better...or worse.

"Mum, can I keep it?"

"Of course dear"

I hugged them and left the room, I wanted to be alone. I went upstairs, to his bedroom, he hadn't left noting. I felt devastated, it was real... he had left. I sat on his bed, well... the bed that he used to sleep in. It smelt like him, I fall asleep there. I felt like if I was with him, but next morning when I opened my eyes I didn't found him. I went to my bathroom to take a shower, I had puffy eyes. The water calmed me a little, the best thing was that my I could't spot the difference between the water and my tears.

When I left the bathroom I re-read the letter. I noticed something that I didn't notice the other day, he made a Harry Potter, using the word 'always', for the potter heads like me, that word meant more than love. To tried to think of an other thing I picked that Harry Potter book, I searched the page were Severus Snape said Always, it was one of my favorite parts. I found the page, and I started reading. I turned the page to continue and I found something, it was a paper. I picked it... it was a letter, he had all prepared, I smiled and started reading.

_Dear Astrid:_

_I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't want this to happened._

_Leave you hadn't been easy for me._

_Easily the hardest I have ever did._

_Finally when all was alright, when I have you..._

_Time will decide if we met again, I need to see you again._

_Because I'm dying on the inside._

_Easily now you hate me._

_Can understand why._

_A idiot break-up with you, without a good reason._

_Useless boy..._

_Strange things happened._

_Everything happen for a reason, a good one..._

_Or a bad one._

_Fuck reasons!_

_My heart will always be with you._

_You are amazing, beautiful, head-strong, intelligent, logical..._

_Finally I realize..._

_And it took me a while..._

_That you are the best thing I will ever have._

_Hate me if you want._

_Excuse me Miss Hofferson, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?_

_Rarely I would asked someone for a dance, but you are not a someone._

_I changed when I met you._

_Will you forgive me?_

_Astounded, I'm astounded every time I..._

_See you_

_In a photo, in real live..._

_Dancing with you that night was..._

_Amazing._

_Never in my life I felt anything like that..._

_Great is your second name_

_Excellent in my opinion._

_Revolution, a great song by the Beatles_

_Don't stop listening to it._

_Only if you want_

_Not ordering it to you_

_This letter has more than what you see_

_How can you find it?_

_A misery_

_Tell you a tip_

_Easy in my opinion_

_More important to look at the first letters_

_Excellent tip in my opinion_

_I'm looking forward to see you_

_Love..._

_Oh!_

_Versus_

_Everything else_

_You know this letter doesn't make sense_

_Or does it?_

_U are the best thing I could have dream of._

_Love Always, Hiccup_

When I finished it, I was perplex, I didn't knew what he was talking about, it was strange 'this letter has more than what you see?'

I read it a lot of times, trying to understand it, but I didn't find anything. It was all weird, maybe he wrote this so fast that he didn't thought what he was writing, it was the only option.

I thought about the letter all day. But nothing came to my mind. I end learning it word by word. I even showed it to my parents, but they didn't find anything. My mother suggested that he did it to made me think about the letter instead of the break-up. I didn't want to believe her so I kept thinking. Until I see it, he told me but I completely ignored it, all was in the first letter of each sentence. I mentally face palmed, it was so obvious! For that reason the letter didn't made sense, he had to put a word that started with the letter he wanted. I read the first letters, they formed a sentence, after reading it my heart did a flip. That night I didn't cry, I only thought about one thing, about one sentence.

I left because of my father, I was in danger, don't hate me, I love you.

I love you...

**Hi guys! Do you like the chapter? **

**And for the events of the last chapter, i did it because I think that it will be boring if all was wonderful until the day the died okay? And I only going to say that love I the Hiccup/Astrid thing.^^ review if you like, 100 reviews! I can't believe it.**

**Thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews!**

CHAPTER 19

A week later since I left Berk was my birthday, 18. I felt alone, this was supposed to be a great day with Astrid in Berk. But instead I was in a city that I didn't know with Gobber's sister, Rose. She was a good single woman on her sixties, she was very nice with me, but she was not the person what I was looking forward to spent my birthday with.

The city was five hours by car separated from Berk, I didn't understand what was Gobber concept of 'near', but it wasn't close to mine.

On the high school I didn't have any friends, nobody bullied me or something like that, I just were they weird new boy and people ignored me. But some girls giggled when I walked past them, I supposed that they were looking at some guy behind me, days later they told me that I was 'cute' or some rubbish like that, I ignored them, I didn't want to be 'cute' for anyone except Astrid even if she was not there.

On my birthday, Gobber came to visited us, I think he felt bad for me. We went to have lunch to a little restaurant which have fame of being very good.

"Happy birthday Hiccup"

"Thanks guys! This restaurant looks so good, do you usually come here Rose?"

"Just in special days like this, I'm glad you like it"

"Hiccup, do you like the high school here? My friend said that you were adapting well"

"Well... more less I suppose"

"Do you have any new friends?"

"Gobber, you know I suck at meeting people"

"It's not difficult, you just go to a group of people introduce yourself and smile a lot, with your charming personality everybody would love to be with you"

"It's not charming, the correct word is sarcastic"

"Whatever you say, I'm sure that if you follow my tips you'll make plenty of friends, and even you'll meet a special lady"

He grinned at me, I looked at him with my most furious face, he knew I missed Astrid a lot, it wasn't funny to talked about 'special ladies'

"Sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to..."

"Look Hiccup, Gobber and I had bought you a present"

Rose putted out a box, I wasn't expecting anything, I opened it and it was an iPhone! I had just broke mine a couple of days ago. It was a very nice detail even if I didn't have anyone to called. We finished lunch talking about random things, later we went for a walk to a big park in the center of the town, the weather was not very nice but it looked that everybody was there: families walking, children playing, couples kissing, friends talking... it was a Saturday, I supposed they didn't have anything better to do.

When we arrived home, we watched T.V. and talked a little, Gobber decided to spent the night there, he didn't want to drive at night.

"Hiccup"

"What do you want Gobber?"

"Yesterday I was talking with your father, I'm trying to convince him to go to a psychiatrist"

"Did he agree?"

"No, but I'm doing my best, if he agree and gets better you will be able to come Berk in no time"

"Thanks Gobber"

"If there are any changes I'll tell you. You know Hiccup, it's my fault, I thought that he recovered from your mother death, I was mistaken, I could have done something, help him, help you..."

"It's not your fault, night Gobber"

In the end I had a great time, not as how I was expecting it, but the best birthday that I had since my mother passed away, more like the best... it was the only one, we never celebrated my birthday, my father and brothers just ignored the day. Before going to sleep I thought of Astrid, did she remembered that my birthday? I hoped so. In that exactly moment in Berk, a blond beautiful girl was whispering 'happy birthday Hiccup'. But I didn't knew that.

Life in that city was not amazing, but not bad. Rose was such a good person, she worked as a doctor so when I had any kind of problem with the prosthetic, she took care of me. She was a very good person to have a chat with, she listen very well and gave very good tips. She was full of knowledge about all, so if I didn't understand something about my homework she helped, thanks to her I end having better marks than I used to.

At school all was always the same, at lunch time I ate alone in a table near a window, like I used to do in Berk. It was the same except that nobody bullied me and Astrid wasn't there, to sum up, it was extremely boring.

The only thing that I enjoyed was taking Toothless for a walk and exploring new places and talking with Rose. In a short period of time she became a mother figure to me, Astrid's mother was very good to me, but this was different I felt closer to Rose even if I had met her a couple of weeks ago, I told her a lot of things, I used to talk with her about my mother, she knew her so she told me things about her that I didn't knew. Just little details, like her favorite color when she was young, her favorites groups (what do you mean by groups?), food... I felt closer to my mother too. I showed her my drawings, she said that all of them were amazing, that I had a gift. One day while showing her my sketch book, appeared a picture of Astrid playing with Toothless, it was my favorite one, I remembered that day at the cove like if it was yesterday.

"How is she?"

"Astrid?"

"Yes"

"She's beautiful, stubborn, intelligent, loyal, strong, caring, sometimes egocentric, cool, lovely... to sum up the most amazing person that I've never met"

"Was it difficult? Left her I mean"

"Difficult? No, it was not even close, it was... impossible, it broke my heart, it was the second person that ever loved me unconditionally, and I lost her too..."

"Hiccup, if what you have just told me about her it's true, I'm sure she will understand everything and you'll be with her, just wait for her"

"I hope you are right"

"She's very important to you, isn't she?"

"She's my everything Rose, have you ever met that special person?"

"Yes, when I was at college, he was a handsome and charming boy that everybody loved, were a went out for one year, I was totally in love with him, he was the center of my world, my sun, but I wasn't the same for him. I was just another girl for him. He met another girl, he broke with me and when we finish college they got married and went to live to Europe"

"I'm sorry Rose"

"Don't be sorry, we weren't meant for each other neither he and his ex-wife were. They got divorced three years later, he met other women while they were married"

"So you are lucky, that you didn't married him"

"I know, the sad part was that I never met any other man who made me felt special"

"But you are happy alone, aren't you?"

"Yes, because I know that we weren't meant for each other I don't think about what would have happened if married, or married with any other man even if I didn't feel so strong about, but what I wanted to tell to you is that you two are perfect for each other, don't let her go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. One thing is sure, you'll never meet someone like her"

"I'm not planning of letting her go with some other guy Rose, I'm going to do everything that I can to be with her, I don't care if it is possible or not"

"Good night Hiccup, it's time to go to bed"

"Night Rose"

**Astrid's P.O.V.**

I remember when Hiccup birthday came, I was planning of having a romantic dinner on the cave, and giving him a present, I didn't think of what I was going to give him, but when we broke I didn't have to think of it anymore. That day I was extremely depressed, I looked like one of those stupid girls of romantic movies when they broke with their stupid boyfriends. All day eating ice-cream wearing their pajamas and watching bad romantic comedies on T.V.

I didn't leave my bedroom except when I went to picked food to the kitchen. I couldn't think of anything except him and I couldn't stopped reading his letter. The letter was supposed to made me hate him to make everything easier, not making me love him more, if it was possible.

That afternoon when I was watching a Jennifer Anniston movie, someone opened my door without knocking, it was not only one person, they were two, Heather and Ruffnut.

"Hi Astrid"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Nice to see you too"

"Astrid you have been all this past week upset, furious, angry..."

"Go away girls"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone"

"Astrid you have to get over him"

"No!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

"He left!"

"HE'S GOING TO COME BACK"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know him"

"Astrid you thought you knew him before he left"

"He told me why he left Ruff"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you"

"Since you started meeting him you left us apart, you didn't tell us anything all was a 'secret'"

"You don't understand nothing"

"What don't we understand?"

"You don't understand love, Ruff what you have with Snotlout is just physical, and Heather what do you have with Fishlegs is just a teenage romance"

"And why are you so sure that your thing with Hiccup is real?"

"I just know it guys, do any of you felt that Snotlout or Fishlegs are everything you need, that you need them to live, that if they left you die on the inside, that you can't figure out a future with them even if you are only eighteen?"

"Well..."

"If you don't know, don't dare to talk"

"Bye Astrid"

"Why him Astrid?"

"Why not Heather?"

That night before going to bed, I looked at one of the drawings of Hiccup that I had. It was me at the cove, reading and petting Toothless on the head. He was not include on the draw, until I realized that he was, in the reflex of the lake, he was looking at me and smiling. It was the first time that I noticed that detail. I cried until I fell asleep, the last thing I did before falling into Morfeo's arms was whispered 'happy birthday Hiccup' hoping that he was there to heard me, and maybe give me a good night kiss. Why was so difficult to be without him? Why I had become a stupid girl since I met him? I had never needed someone so much in my life, I wasn't like that girl who was crying on her bed. It was scary, to see how much he changed me. When I was with him I was the same, but when he left I became the kind of girl I always hated. Was I going to become myself again?

When people talked about how much love changed you I thought that they were just idiots, stupid things that people said when they were in love. When I fell in love with Hiccup I knew that I didn't changed so I continue thinking that those lovers that say cheesy things about love were lying. They weren't lying, they were just making a little mistake. Love doesn't change you, losing the person you love change you, a lot. The worst thing is that you don't realize it until you look in a mirror and you can't recognize yourself.

**Sorry for not updating sooner I was studying my exams. I have update chapter 1 (it will be cool if you read it) it was in present on now is on past like the rest of the story, I will also update chapters 2 and 3. I will update as fast as I can :) see you soon guys!. Review if you want. **

**Thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Since Hiccup left I was not the same anymore but I tried to keep it to myself. At school and with my family I did like if I was okay, a bit sad but okay... but I was not okay. I was depressed, as soon as I closed my bedroom door I didn't hide how I really was angry, depressed, alone, sad, heart-broken... I used to sat on my bed and look through the window, listening to the birds songs, it didn't cheer me up like it used to. At nights I used to go to Hiccup's bedroom and sometimes I slept on his bed, well what it used to be his bed... It smelt like him, that smell made me felt angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he left, and sad... because he wasn't there, with me...

At school it was always the same thing. Laughing at Ruff bad jokes, punching Snotlout, looking interested in what Heather told me and be the bitch everybody thought I was, or maybe they didn't thought it, maybe I had become a bitch, Mrs. Popularity Queen that didn't care about anything and anyone... First it was just a mask, to hide myself because I didn't wanted anybody to hurt me, I preferred be the bitch everybody expected me to be, but since Hiccup left I wasn't so sure if it was just a mask. Because he broke it. I was changing and I didn't like that. I was lost, but nobody was there to guide me.

One day, two months after Hiccup left more less, I received and unexpected visit, I have to say that it wasn't a pleasant one. I was at my bedroom listening to The Killers when the bell rang.

"Astrid dear, can you opened the door I'm on the bathroom"

I went downstairs and I opened the door and I didn't like what I saw, more exactly, I didn't like who I saw. I heard my mother opening the bathroom door.

"Dear, who is it?"

"Mum, is the mayor... Stoick"

My mother appeared in the hall and she looked surprised, just like I was.

"Can we help you Stoick"

"Good evening Phlegma, I came here to talk to your daughter if you don't mind"

My mother looked even more surprised, I knew she was going to agree, because all of us knew that it was not a question.

"Yes of course, please come in. Do you want something to eat or-"

"No thanks, I'm okay, can we talk in private?"

"Oh yes, I left you alone if you need something I'll be in the kitchen"

Before she left I whispered to her.

"Called Gobber, tell him to come here now"

My mother left us and we sat on different couches, one in front of the other. I looked at him with my most daring look, to made him sure that I wasn't intimidated by him.

"I suppose you know why I'm here"

"Yes, I have an idea"

"You are Hiccup's girlfriend, aren't you"

"I was"

"Where's him?"

"I don't know"

"Okay girl don't play silly with me, where's him"

"I told you, I don't know"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying, he broke up with me and left, he didn't tell me why or where"

"I'm a busy man girl, I don't want to lose my precious time with you, tell me everything you know"

"Is that the reason you made Hiccup yours house maid? Because you were busy?"

I saw him flinch, I kept talking

"Or is because he reminded you so much to your wife that you made him do the chorus that she used to do, to think that she was still there? That's why you bumped him, why treated him like crap?"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING"

"You are the one that don't know nothing, you don't know your own son! You hate him just because he's like his mother, do you think I'm stupid mayor? Well I tell you, I'm not!"

"You don't know my son"

"I know you son perfectly"

"LIAR!"

"Are you jealous? Because I know your son better than you do?"

"You stupid girl!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM, YOU KNOW WHAT? BECAUSE I LISTENED TO HIM, I SPOKE WITH HIM, I TOOK CARE OF HIM, I LOVE HIM! Just the opposite of what you did"

"You don't know nothing about love"

"How do you know?"

"You are just eighteen"

"Seventeen"

"Honestly, do you think I care?"

"I don't want to be rude but if you don't have anything more to say, please leave"

"I'm not going until you answer me"

"I told you, I don't know, but anyway why do you want to know it?"

"I want him to come again to his own house with his own family"

"You didn't think of that one year ago, didn't you"

"Don't talk to me that way"

"This conversation it's over Stoick"

"NO, WHERE IS HE?"

"DO YOU THINK THAT IF I KNEW IT I WOULDN'T HAVE GO TO FIND HIM, if you weren't mad, you'll realize that he left because of you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are mad and dangerous"

"I'm not"

"So... why did he left?"

Stoick was taken back by my answer, he looked surprised and kind of... sad.

"I just want him to come, he love me, he have to be with me"

"That's your problem Stoick, that you don't realize that is not your wife, that she's dead"

In that moment he started to cry, he fell on his knees.

"She's not dead... she can't be"

Suddenly Gobber and my mother appeared.

"Stoick what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering he stood up and hugged him, he needed the comfort of an old friend.

"Gobber, am I mad?"

"Stoick I'm your best friend and... yes you are not good"

"Can someone help me?"

"I told you Stoick, there are people who can help you"

"Okay Gobber"

They left the room, heading to the main door in silence. Stoick seemed to be in a sock state or something like that. Before leaving the house, Gobber looked at me.

"Thanks Astrid"

"For what?"

"You make Stoick realize that he needs help"

"Oh... it's nothing"

"I understand why Hiccup didn't want to leave because of you"

"You know where he is?"

"I know. But wait, we had to see in Stoick gets better. Until I told you something don't contact him. Don't do it for me, do it for him okay?"

"Okay, Gobber how is he?"

"He's fine, someone is taking care of him"

"Who?"

"Let's say that I'll trust her my life"

"Thanks for telling me... bye Gobber"

I closed the door and smiled, I didn't knew when but I was going to be with Hiccup again, soon. Since that day when I listened to the birds they cheered me up. When Ruff told bad jokes I laugh but I really mean it, when I punched Snotlout, I punched him hard, when Heather told me things I was really interested in what she was telling me about.

Life since that day was more... colorful? Yeah I think that it can describe how I felt. I wasn't depressed anymore, when I looked at his drawing I smiled instead of cried and believe me, that was a big progress.

I was happy too because I was going to see Toothless again, petted him, played with him... it's incredible how much you can miss an animal, they entered in your life so quickly... the problem is that they left it quickly too... but it wasn't time to think about the future in a long-term. Just in a short one when I was going to see my skinny, tall, ironic and weird boyfriend again, well ex-boyfriend but I was planning on changing that soon. I didn't think that he might say no to my request because things could change but after all I was Mrs. Popularity Queen and he was just an outcast. That idiotic weird strange outcast that I loved so much. And I was sure that my feelings were not going to change easily for him anytime soon.

**Hi:) Did you like the chapter? It wasn't very good but it was all I could think about. Wow 20 chapters! And more to come. I never expected this to be so big (in my opinion) thanks for all the amazing reviews and thanks for reading this. Maybe you don't realize but you help me a lot. I lost a very important person in my life and I felt like Hiccup in this story and I started writing this because I didn't knew how to express my feelings... and you end liking it and it meant the world for me. You don't see it but everytime I read a new review a huge smile appear on my face and I start to laugh and dance (pathethic I know). So I only wanted to say that, thanks:) I'll post as fast as I can but exams are coming :s**

**I've got a tumblr how to train your dragon (if you have tumblr and if you want I could post when I'll will post next chapter and a little... spoiler or something like that about the chapter) only if you want (the URL is on my bio) yesterday I was very bored. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or if it sucks:))**

**Thanks to my amazing buddy Spartan10007 for checking this :)**


	21. Chapter 21

ASTRID's P.O.V

When my last year of high school was coming to it's end I didn't have any news about Hiccup. Since the incident with Stoick everyday at the high school I was hoping to see Gobber walking in my direction and telling me that Hiccup was going to come back anytime soon, but they days passed and I didn't had any news about him, it was stressful at least I was busy with my exams. I spent all my time studying and practicing volley, it was all I focused on. At nights I was so tired that I didn't think about Hiccup, I just fall asleep as soon as I touched my bed. Everyday was the same, it was boring. I knew that something was missing in my life, that surprise, ironic, funny, cute, weird factor that was Hiccup. I didn't realize how boring was my life until he left. In the movies you learn that when you are young every single day is going to turn in the best day of your life, that you are going to met your soul mate in the corner of a street, that you are going to go to amazing and unforgettable parties, that at your high school you are going to sing and dance along all your class mates or that you are going to become the most famous person in the world, you know, things like that. There aren't movies of a typical teenager going to class, studying and practicing a sport. They formed in our heads since we are little kids that the future is amazing, growing up the best thing in the world... it's just the oposite, movies should show kids how amazing childhood is, and movies should show teenagers how boring their life is.

As I was saying every single day, I spent it waiting for news from Gobber, I even went a couple of time to his office but he always told me the same 'I'm busy now Astrid'. It looked like he was busy every single day, hour, minute and second. For the love of Thor! Who did he thought he was, the president? He was just the principal of a small high school. In my opinion it would have be a better thing to do to say some other thing like... 'I just don't want to talk with you' or something like that.

I didn't knew anything about Stoick except that he wasn't anymore the mayor, his second in charge Spiletout, Snotlout's father was the mayor until Stoick was able to be it again, on the news the didn't told anything about all the Hiccup thing, it only said that "Stoick, the mayor, have some personal problems and until he solve them Spiletout is going to be our mayor, we don't know what are those personal problems but somw people say that he had a health problem..." that . I didn't knew how to take the news, it was something good that he had to left his duties of mayor into some other person? Maybe he was worse than what I had thought and if he was worse Hiccup wouldn't come back soon.

I did my best to didn't scream to Gobber and asked him if he knew something about him, until one day that I had enough. Three days before the prom I went to his office and interruped without knocking first, he was talking on th phone, when he saw me said 'I call you later' and looked at me.

"What do you want Mrs. Hofferson"

"Oh! come on Gobber you know I'm not here as a student"

"So why are you here?"

"Do you know something knew about him?"

"About who?"

"For the love of Thor! I'm not in the mod Gobber, who do you think I've come here to talk about, the president?"

"Maybe, you never know, teenagers nowadays are so weird"

"Gobber don't change the subject"

"I'm not changing the subject, oh! Talking about subjects... how are your parent?"

"G-O-B-B-E-R"

"Okay... You have to control that crazy mod of yours"

"Thanks for the advice, but honestly I don't care"

"When I was young teenager used to respect the older peop-"

"GOBBER!"

"Astrid, I really don't know how he stands you, no offense. I talked with my sister, Rose, he's with her, he's alright."

"What about Stoick"

"Things are going very good, he's go to therapy everyday. I talked with his doctor, he told me that his problem was that he thought that he had get over her wife's death, but he didn't. He never showed up his emotions so nobody could comfort him, I thought that he was alright. So when he realized that Hiccup was just like her mother he became kind of... crazy or something like that. So he showed his feelings blaming Hiccup for everything but now he's very good he's... a new man. And he wants to see Hiccup"

"WHAT!"

"He's his son, he wants to talk to him and tell him that his sorry"

"But he hated him, he treat him like crap!"

"I can't do nothing"

"But..."

"Think it this way Astrid, if Stoick wants to see him, he will come sooner"

"I don't care when he comes if he's in danger, for me like if he don't come back again if that's the way to keep him safe"

"Didn't you said that you loved him and needed him"

"That's exactly why I rather prefer that, keeping him safe is my priority"

"He will be alright Astrid"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Bye Gobber"

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Life since I left Berk was very boring, as you know everything I did was take Toothless for walks, study and talk to Rose. My friendship with Rose grew stronger every day. We were much alike, when she was young she was a little like me, an outcast until she met my mother and they became friends. She told me that my father was going to therapy and that he was becoming better, I had my doubts. I couldn't made the idea of having a normal father, someone how didn't hate you, it was weird, even weirder than me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Astrid, everyday when I woke up I thought about how stupid I was for breaking up with the most gorgeus girl in the world and a little voice in the back on my head said me 'it was for your own safety'. And I knew I was selfish.

Everyday was the same, until the day I had an with Rose.

"Hiccup, I just talk with Gobber"

"Cool, what did he told you?"

"Your father is better"

"Oh... but anything new?"

"Yes well, kind of..."

"Tell me Rose"

"Okay, it can look kind of shocking"

"Just say it"

"Your father want to see you, talk to you"

I didn't say nothing I just, stood there. I was very shocked, one thing was to knew that he was better and all but another thing was to knew that I was going to be there in front of him, face by face. I'm not going to lie to you I was afraid, last time I saw him he scared me to death. I was not brave, I was not like hime I just were... a talking fishbone. I didn't want to tell Rose that, I felt embarrased. In ocasions like that one, I would have loved to be more like Snotlout or Ruffnut, they didn't think about the consequences of their acts, they weren't afraid of things like comfronting your crazy father. But I was.

"Hiccup, you alraight?"

"Yes... I think so, it's just that is like you said, kind of shocking"

"I told you so for a reason"

"I know Rose"

"And when did he wants to see me"

"As soon as you can go Berk"

"Returning to Berk forever?"

"Until you left to university"

"So... I wouldn't come back?"

"You can, but I know that you want I think that a special someone is waiting for you there"

"I want to go to Berk and see Astrid of course, well if she wants to see me... but I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"I don't want to left you Rose, you are like a mother to me"

"Hiccup you had to left, they're waiting for you"

"You can go too, I'm sure they need good doctors like you"

"Hiccup, is not that simple I had the house, the job..."

"But..."

"Will see each other, I'll go to Berk to see you again"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I'll miss you"

"You should pack your things"

"Okay"

I left the room, heading to my bedroom to pack my things.

"Hiccup"

I looked at her

"You are like a son to me"

And those words went directly to my heart, and I never forgot them.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for no updating soober. Review if you like it**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

The day I returned to Berk, I was very nervous. I felt like if it had been years since I left, things could be very different, and what I was more afraid of, maybe Astrid had found someone. The idea of returning there and see Astrid with some other stupid dude made me want to punch something, hard. I was afraid too by the idea of seeing my father again, even if people said that he was better.

I'm not going to lie to you guys, leaving Rose was very hard I felt like I was leaving my mother... I knew she wasn't my mother, they were so different but I connected with Rose, it was good to have someone who you could tell everything, don't get m wrong, I used to talk with Astrid about everything, well except one thing. I couldn't tell Astrid about her, let me explain, I couldn't tell her how she made me feel, what I felt for her, how amazing she was... it was embarrassing, I only could tell her about it sometimes but I couldn't talk for hours about it, it would be creepy, but with Rose I could. She enjoyed listening to my stories of Astrid, she told me that when I talked about her my eyes light up and I started grinning, she told me that it was love.

When I was on the car with Gobber returning to Berk we didn't talk very much, just some random questions like 'how are you' and that kind of things, he knew I didn't want to talk, that I was kind of preparing myself to see my father, most of the time the only thing that could be heard was Toothless heavy breath . Every time I saw a signal announcing that Berk was closer, I got more nervous if that was even possible.

When we finally arrived we went to Gobber's home, it was more less the six o'clock in the afternoon, he told me that my father was there, we get off the car. Gobber's house was a very nice house, smaller than mine but still very big. It had a big garden, Gobber always loved to spent his free time gardening, I saw Toothless smelling the plants and investigating the garden. While thinking about how beautiful the garden was, I found myself in front of the main door. He entered the key and opened the door, I breath slowly, trying to calm my nerves and I entered the house...

**Astrid's P.O.V**

When the prom dance day came, I wasn't very happy as I had expected to be a year ago, in the end I hadn't presented myself for prom queen, after all I didn't had a king so I helped Ruffnut with her campaign, with all the volley team help I was sure that she was going to win.

I wore a simple black dress ( A/N I imagine it like Emma Watson dress at the 2014 Oscars what imagine it like you want) with a pair of black heels. I didn't put on much make-up, just eye liner and lipstick. My father took a photo of me with Ruffnut and Heather. We went to the high school together but later Heather left to met Fishlegs and Ruffnut went with Snotlout. I entered the gym because the dance was there, there were a lot of balloons and a nice decoration, a large table with food and drinks, a lot of people was there eating and talking and some pairs were dancing. The music was nice but I didn't dance, a few boys asked me to dance but I politely refused, dancing with two-legged boy was not my style. I spent the night talking with some students. Heather and Ruffnut sometimes came to talked with me, they didn't me be all alone but they always left quickly when a slow song was playing. When one of those songs was playing, I found myself alone sitting in a chair watching all the couples dance happily. I was Astrid Hofferson, the most popular girl on Berk's high school, that night was supposed to be my night. It wasn't supposed to be like that.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

My father was sitting on the coach, I found him older but at the same time relaxed. His eyes didn't had that furious expression that I used to be afraid of, they were calmer. Maybe it was true, maybe he had changed. When he saw me he stood up very quickly.

"Hiccup"

"Da- Stoick"

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better"

"What about Toothless?"

"He's okay"

"It's been a while since I last saw you"

"Yeah, I remember that day, you shouted at me and bumped me from my own home"

"Hiccup, about that... I'm sorry I've changed son, everyday when I wake up the first thing I do is regret what I did to you but now I'm okay, I confront my problems and now when I look at you don't see the ghost of my beloved wife, I see the son I love"

"Love? You never loved me dad, you hated me"

"I didn't hated you, I hate myself and I hated the fact that you mother wasn't with us anymore... and you're just like her and..."

"Do you know how much I suffered?"

"Yes-"

"Don't say yes because you can imagine it, you made my live a living hell even when we weren't living under the same roof!"

"I'm sorry so-"

"Couldn't you say that when mum die! Or when I lost my left leg? Or when I had to left Astrid!"

At this point my father fell on his knees and began to sob, I didn't want to, but I felt bad for him.

"Hiccup, I know I can't change the past, but we can built a better future"

"You ruined my future dad"

"How?"

"Can't you realize it dad? Astrid was my future, she was all I had"

"Hiccup, you hadn't lost her"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know she cares for you, thanks to her I started going to therapy and thanks to her I'm here now, with you"

"I don't understand, how?"

"I went to her house, I wanted to knew where you were, she told me that she didn't knew, but I didn't believe her, and I started shouting but she shouted more and tell me all the horrible things I did to you, she made realize that I was a monster"

"She cared for me?"

"She never stopped caring Hiccup, you can't control love"

"I thought she hated me"

"Hiccup, she loves you"

"Where's she?"

"What?"

""I say where is she I need to see her"

"I don't kn-"

In than moment Gobber appeared

"Hiccup, I know where she's, she's at the prom dance"

I didn't stayed there for another second and started running, I left the house and ran, heading in the high school's direction, I was glad that Gobber lived near, I didn't want to ran a lot with the prosthetic. When I had the school in sight I started running quickly, I arrived at it and I didn't stop, I headed to the gym, a Math teacher that I had last year was in front of the door talking with a student, I entered the gym and I heard the teacher shouting at me 'stop' but I didn't care, I wasn't going to stop because nobody could stopped me. I saw that all the gym was decorated, it was beautiful, it didn't smell like sweat and socks. I stopped there because I didn't want to attract the attention. I looked for Astrid but all I saw were a bunch of couples kissing and dancing. I looked near the food table, and I saw her. I only saw her back, but it was Astrid, I was sure. I walked in her direction. When I was at just four steps from her she turned in my direction. Suddenly she froze, she was in shock. I was shocked too, she was as beautiful as I remember her.

"Hiccup?"

"Hi As-Astrid"

**Hi guuys:) Thanks for all your amazing reviews, this chapter is kind of short but i had to study, so it was this or nothing:) last author note was very short (it's not like if you care about it) but I had to go and I didn't had time to thank Spartan10007 so I do it now. And if you want to read it I wrote a modern hiccstrid one shot (it's not related to Outcast) sorry for the cliffhanger :)) well in fact... I'm not sorry hahaha. Well if you like this review and vlah blah... you're amazing:)**

**Thanks to Spartan10007 again:))**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 13

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Hiccup"

"Hi As-Astrid"

She looked at me like if I was a shadow, a ghost, like if I wasn't there, maybe a delirium of her imagination. But it was real, I was there and suddenly, she realized it too and...

SLAP!

She slapped me on my left cheek, I forgot how strong she was and I almost fell but in the last second I regained my balance. I wasn't shocked by her reaction, I was expecting something like that, after all I left her and five moths after that I appeared in front of her. But I'm not going to lie you, a kiss would have been very good too. I looked at her and I realized that her eyes were watering, I didn't want her to cry, it's the last thing I was looking forward to. I was going to talked again when...

SLAP!

And again she slapped me... I really wasn't expecting that, it hurt a lot. At least she had slapped me on the right cheek, how considerate. At this point tears were starting to ran by her face. And again I was going to say something when...

PUNCH!

And she punched me on her usual spot but this time stronger, the only thing that crossed my mind in that moment was 'Really? Now that the scar is gone?' This time I didn't tried to talk because I knew what was coming next.

"YOU IDIOT, SON OF A TROLL, WEIRDO, UNICORN SHIT, MUSHROOM, MONSTER, BUTT FACE, TROLL!"

It was obvious that Astrid wasn't inspired that day, for the love of Thor, mushroom? I didn't knew that Astrid had a problem with them. It was very embarrassing but at least the music was so high that nobody seemed to noticed us.

Astrid sat on the floor and hugged herself, I felt like crap. I sat beside her.

"I'm sorry"

"You left for five months and that's everything you say?"

"I want to say a lot of things Astrid"

"Like what?"

"I was an idiot Astrid"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Gobber made me leave"

"I Don't blame him"

"I didn't want to"

"Have you meet someone?"

"Yeah! All the girls were always hanging around me and..."

She punched me.

"Okay okay, I meet someone, but I don't think it's the kind of 'someone' you asked me about"

"Who?"

"Gobber's sister, Rose, she's such a good woman she took care of me like if I was her son, and Astrid I want you to know that I would never meet a 'someone' because I already met her, and she's sitting next to me, she's amazing, and tonight she's the most beautiful person in this gym and in this room"

"Why did you leave me that letter?"

"I couldn't leave without saying you one last good bye, one last explanation"

"I wanted to hate you Hiccup, I really wanted. But thanks to that freaking letter instead of hating you... I started loving you so much, you made everything more difficult to me"

"You love me?"

"Of course you stupid kind of idiot"

"But you slapped and punched me twice"

"Because I'm mad at you, what did you expected me to do, kiss you?"

"Well... it would have been great"

She looked at me with a threatening look

"But I rather prefer the punches and the slaps"

"Much better idiot"

"So... did you present yourself for prom queen?"

"No"

"Why?"

"For obvious reasons"

"Oh, of course but just for fun, tell me that reasons"

"Because a queen needs a king"

"No she doesn't, she can rule her kingdom alone, you know... a modern queen. Because if she's intelligent, caring, sociable, clever, loyal, brave and beautiful she doesn't need an useless king by her side"

"Why beautiful?"

"Because the queen that I'm describing is the most beautiful thing that I've never seen"

"But sometimes, she needs her useless king by her side, to calm her nerves, made her be the best, and never forget how it feels to loved and be loved"

"Don't worry my queen, you'll never forget it"

"It's curious my king, because I forgot it for five months"

"But my queen, will means future, no past"

"But the past never left us"

"I don't want you to forget it, I want you to look at it a couple of years from now and smile because you took a good decision"

"What decision are you talking about?"

"I tell you, right now you can give me a second chance or ask me to leave and you'll never see me again, you choose"

"Or I just can kiss you and think about the rest later"

"I definitely prefer your opt-"

She kissed me, and I kissed her too. It was a short kiss but definitely the best ever. It was a promise, a promise for the future, for our future. Astrid and me, as one.

"So... are you going to forgive me?"

"Who knows idiot, maybe I do"

"AND KNOW WE ARE GOING TO ANNOUNCE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PROM!"

Everybody went near the 'stage' that they had improvised for the dance. A student that I didn't knew was talking on the microphone, he had a paper on his hand.

Astrid took my hand and we went near it as well

"Ruff and Snotface are going to win, all the volley team supported them"

"I'm sorry Astrid, I know you wanted to be the queen"

"Don't be sorry, I had a lot of things on my mind and besides, it's just a stupid childish crown"

"I can buy you one if you want"

"REALLY? I mean as I told you is childish"

"Whatever you say"

"AND THE QUEEN IS, DRUM ROLL PLEASE, THANKS KENNY... RUFFNUT THORSTON!"

Everybody started to clap, Astrid too, she was happy for her friend

"AND OUR KING IS... SNOTLOUT JOGERSON"

Everybody clapped too, except us, Astrid was disgusted

"Is worse when you can see it, can I unsee it?"

"Sorry Astrid"

The music started again and everybody began to dance

"May you do me the honor of dancing with me again Mrs. Hofferson?"

"Oh! What a pleasure Mr. Haddock"

We started dancing, one of her hands on my shoulder the other one holding mine. I put my other hand on her hip. We dance in silent just looking at each other eyes, until the song 'Forever young' started to play.

"Did you know that I love this song?"

"I didn't knew it Mrs. Hofferson"

"Well, know you do"

"So tell me Mrs. Hofferson, what have you being doing this past months?"

"The usual Mr. Haddock, ride my horse, go to tea parties, take my piano and paint lessons..."

"Have you made some improvements in that Mozart piece?"

"A lot, I'm sure you will be delighted next time you hear it Mr. Haddock"

"I look forward to it"

"I'm glad-"

Ruffnut suddenly appeared and interrupted us

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Yes Ruffnut, it's me"

"Wow, you are hot now, I like it"

Astrid put an angry face and Ruffnut left

"That explain a lot of things"

"What things Mr. Haddock?"

"A lot of girls try to court me Mrs. Hofferson"

"Really? I presume you refuse their offers"

"Of course Mrs. Hofferson, always trying to not breaking their little hearts"

"Oh Mr. Haddock, you're such a gentleman"

"It's that true?"

"I don't know what are you talking about Mr. Haddock"

"What your friend said, am I a handsome man now?"

"Yes Haddock, you're very hot now"

"Where's the mister?"

"Who cares?"

"Touche Mrs. Hofferson"

"I'm tired"

"Well, let's left this place, I'll walk you home"

We left the school and walked in Astrid's house direction. When we arrived she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to come in? My parents would love to see you"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired and I rather prefer if you tell your parents that I'm here first. I don't want your father to kill you, no offense"

"Okay, where are you staying?"

"At Gobber's"

"Bye Hiccup, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Mrs. Hofferson"

I waited until she entered at her home and left. I walked all the way to Gobber's house with a big smile on my face. The slaps and punches worth it, a lot.

**Hi guys:) They're finally together again! Just wanted to say that thanks for all your amazing reviews, for the ones that said that it's the best fanfic you had read, please stop you are making me blush hahaha (do not stop) review if you like it, hate it or whatever you want :) thanks for reading, you're amazing. (You made me feel quite important) see you next chapter, I'll try to post as fast I can. Oh! One last thing for the one that said something about Hiccup being slapped, of course Astrid was going to slap him, she's Astrid isn't she?**

**Thanks to Spartan10007 for checking this:)**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**Astrid's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast, I wasn't expecting him to came back that day, I wasn't expecting all of that, it happened so fast. I didn't knew how to react, my feelings were mixed: anger, surprise, happiness, sadness... so I slapped him, punched him, he was lucky that I didn't kick his most precious parts. But I felt bad, because I had slapped him and punched, him, because I knew that he didn't want to left me, he had to. But at the same time he left me. So I felt bad, and he talked, and I kissed him, I'm not sure why, I just did it. Everything was so confusing. Later we danced and everything was so perfect but at the same time it was all wrong. He walked me home, he treated me like a princess, like someone better than who I was. Because he always thought that I was better than how I really was. That's why I loved him so much, I couldn't contain all my emotions. He left, when I saw him leaving something in my heart flinched, I was afraid of not seeing him anymore. Maybe another car could hitted him or maybe he would have to leave again, I realized how weird is life, how fast it can change. Everything happened so fast.

I didn't told my parents that night about Hiccup, I was tired, I only wanted to go to bed. I didn't wanted to think, a lot of things were in my head. I just wanted to slept.

Next day everything looked more confusing. I wasn't sure if it was true or a dream. I ate my breakfast in silence, my head hurted like hell, a lot of things were in there, so many information in just a few hours. When I finished my breakfast I decided to tell my mother, Hiccup left a note but they were still mad at him.

"Mum, can I talk with you?"

"Sure dear, about what?"

"It's about yesterday"

"At the prom?"

"Yes"

"Okay, tell me"

"Well... I was there and suddenly someone appeared and..."

"And?"

"It was Hiccup"

My mother's body tensed

"And you talk with him?"

"A little"

"You dance with him?"

"Maybe..."

"You forgave him?"

"No...but almost"

"Astrid dear, did you kissed him?"

"Maybe..."

"Astrid, I know you miss him so much, but you have to be sure that he's not going to do the same again, you just can forgive him at the first chance you have, you have to wait and see how things are going"

"But mu-"

"Because if you do that he would think that he can leave you when he wants and later come"

"He would never do that!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because he's Hiccup"

"Do you think that that's a good argument?"

"He would never hurt me!"

"He just did it Astrid!"

"But he had to lef-"

"I do not approve that Astrid, I'm not refering to your relationship with him, just the way things are turning"

"I don't care"

"Well, I do, you're my daughter and care for you, I just want you to make the good decisions at the right time"

"I'm going for a walk"

"Astrid, you're in your pyjama!"

"No offense, but I don't care"

I left the house and began running, it always clear my mind. I didn't knew where I was heading, it wasn't in a particular direction. I realized that I was near of Berk's park so I ran in it's direction, it was good place to calm down. There were only a couple of people walking, and some drunk students that were still wearing their prom's clothes. I kept running when suddenly I found Snotlout satting on the grass, he was obvioulsy very very drunk.

"ASTRID, MY DEAR FRIEND!"

"Hello Snotlout"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Running, what about you?"

"I HONESTLY HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HAHAHA"

"Snotface talk lower you're disturbing the people"

"SORRY PEOPLE, I mean sorry people. I like your dress Astrid, very much indeed, it's new?"

"Snotface, it's a pyjama"

"In that case, it's such a beautiful pyjama"

"Thanks... I suppose"

"I saw you yesterday with the fishbone"

"It's Hiccup, not fishbone"

"Okay, he's a good boy, I never told him that, but he is"

"I know, so why did you bullied him?"

"Just for fun and to impress you, think you see I'm so drunk, I'm not very sure of what I'm doing, it's tge world spinning or it's just me?"

"Just you,I think you're growing up a little bit"

"Cool, so tell me, who kiss better, Hiccup or me"

"Snotface, you know we have never kissed don't you?"

"Really? In that case I think I had told a few lies, so how it is that you haven't fell for me?"

"Maybe because you're disgusting and I only can talk with you when you're drunk?"

"Good argument"

"Bye Snotface"

"Bye Astrid, I'm going to try to find my house, I don't know where I put it"

"You didn't move your house"

"Good to know, and tell the fishbone that he's a cool boy"

"Hiccup"

"Who's Hiccup?"

"Never mind Snotface"

I began running again when I heard Snotlout shouting

"I ALWAYS MIND"

I laughed, he was an asshole, but I had to reckon that he was very funny when he was drunk. I kept running for a few minute until I saw a black shadow moving behind some bushes, I decided to investigate. When I was closer I realized that it was a dog, but not a common dog, it was...

"TOOTHLESS"

When the dog heard his name his ears perked and he looked at me, at first he looked confused until he realize who I was. He began barking happily and running in my direction, I didn't realized how I missed him until I saw him

"Buddy, did you miss me?"

In response he licked my face and I pet his head

"I miss you too, do you want to run with me?"

He barked again, I stood up and ran but instead of alone with Toothless by my side.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

When I arrived at Gobber's house, he was in the couch watching T.V

"Hello Gobber, where's my father and Toothless?"

"He already left and the beast is sleeping, did you see her?"

"Yes"

"And what happened?"

"A lot of things"

"Well, in that case the best thing you can do is sleep, if you want tomorrow you can tell me more"

"Sure, bye Gobber"

I went to the guest room and I found Toothless snoring, I petted him and went to the bed. My head hurted but for once in a long time, my heart didn't.

Next morning I woke up expecting to see Thoothless (he always licked my face) but he was not there, I went to the kitchen and I found Gobber reading the news, I was going to asked Gobber about Thoothless when he interruped me

"Outside, in the garden"

I left the house and called him but he was nowhere to be found

"Buddy where are you?"

I realized that the gates were oppened

"Oh rats"

I went to the street, Berk's park was near it so I decided to look there, it was the best place for a dog to ran away. Hopefully yesterfay instead of my pyjamas I slept with a pair of basketball trousers (don't ask my why I had one) and a plain black t-shirt. The park was only two minutes form Gobber's house so I arrived in no time.

The park wasn't excatly big but it had a nice size, Toothless could be anywhere so I began walking and calling his name.

"TOOTHLESS"

I was starting to worry about him, when he dissapeared he usually came back in less than five minutes, but I had been searching for half an hour

"TOOTHLESS WHERE ARE YOU?"

I was thinking of going to the police station when I saw him, but he was not alone, someone was by his side. And I knew perfectly how that person, Astrid. I smiled nervously, I didn't wanted another punch.

**Hi guys:) thanks for the reviews and for reading. In the next two weeks I think I wont be able to update, maybe next wedensday I can, because I have a lot of tests and I don't want to fail them for writing. It's only two weeks and later summer! Well review if you like this, see you soon hopefully:) check my new story hospital memories if you want:))**


End file.
